No Longer Friends or Enemies Revision
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: Have you heard the latest gossip? Bella Swan, the school brain, is tutoring Edward Cullen, the irresistible, star baseball player... What happens between the smartypants and the sexy jock? What could possibly happen between a jock and a nerd? Read 4 more.
1. Chapter 1: Expectation

Chapter 1: Expectation

B POV

I was not looking forward to school this year. I had a great summer, there were bonfires, parties, friends, sleepovers . . .and boys. But, the two main things I wasn't looking forward to were how judgmental people can be. If you weren't a platinum blonde, if you didn't get hundreds of dollars, and if you didn't shop at Hollister or Abercrombi and Fitch, you were cast away from the social classes and known as a nobody.

The second thing was that no good, dirty rotten, asshole of a player Edward Cullen. He was the spawn of the devil, not really his father is actually really sweet, and a real two face. I used to hang out with him here and there when he first moved to Forks, Washington but when all the girls began to hit on him, he didn't feel the need to hang out with me anymore and left me for all the jocks. He was currently, as far as I know, dating Lauren Mallory. The head cheerleader and the captain of the baseball team, not very surprising.

I can't really say that I have anything against his family because... I don't. But he certainly does not give them a good name, I actually feel pretty bad for them. Alice was a very hyper girl, who helps with all the pep-rallies, with a really nice boyfriend, Jasper, who spends most of his time in the library studying. Emmett was a buff wrestler that was dating the lead singer of the choir group, Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are twins of the Hale family while Alice, Emmett and Edward are from the Cullen family.

Carlisle Cullen, their dad, is the best doctor in town while their mom, Esme Cullen, runs a gardening shop down by my boyfriend's hiking gear shop or something. My dad talks about Carlisle all the time, its always about how dedicated he is to his job and how great it is that he moved down here. I couldn't say the same.

* * *

When I left my house for my dreaded day at school, I sighed in relief when I saw that my dad put the snow chains on my truck. The roads were icy and the air was cold. I wasn't looking forward to this at all, I stopped at a gas station on my way there to fill up my tank and grab a coffee. I was heading out the door when someone ran into, almost knocking my coffee into my chest.

"Sorry." said an all too familiar voice. "Actually, no I'm not." Edward Cullen sneered from behind dark sunglasses that were not needed. His leather jacket fit him tightly and his pants hung over his hips lightly. I gagged slightly at the scene before me as Lauren Mallory came in and attacked him with her lips. I stomped back to my truck and sped out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

The school was only a few minutes away, so when I arrived the Cullens and Lauren arrived soon after. They parked a few spots away and I glared at Edward as he got out of the driver seat. Lauren and Edward had yet another make out scene beside the truck and I almost regurgitated the coffee I had just drank. Alice and Emmett seemed just as revolted about it as me, they shook their heads and walked off. I walked through the common area, where all the kids lounged around, and made my way to class.

"I am so glad that school is back! I can't wait, let me see your schedule... do you think we have any classes together? I hope we do!" my best friend Angela said energetically.

"Angela? Did you have coffee today?" I asked slowly.

"Maaaaaaaayybeeeee..." she acted innocent, she handed back my schedule and ran off down the hall to find her boyfriend, Ben. This year was going to be different, I was going to focus on my grades and make sure that Angela didn't have anymore caffeine.

My first period was gym and that was my worst subject. Give me numbers and I can count, give me words and I can spell, give me a ball and I will fall flat on my butt in less than five seconds. I couldn't even run without tripping. Today we were playing soccer, I can't play any sport let alone a sport that involves running, kicking, shoving, and blocking.

"Yeah, you're supposed to make it into the goal, Swan!" Edward teased as I kicked a ball at my own team mate.

"Don't you have another girl to take into the broom closet?" I countered with acid thick in my voice.

"Well, you can come with me if you want," he smirked at me as he came closer and trapped me between a wall and him.

"Yeah... I rather barf!" I weaved my way under his arm and away from him. The feeling of having him that close made me want to sanitize all clothes and scrub my body with chemicals.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" some girl yelled at me.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I got up in her face and she cringed away. Usually I wasn't this hostile, but this girl had no right to be calling me out on a subject like Edward. I am not the type of girl that swoons over emerald eyes or a nice body.

"Did you seriously turn down Edward Cullen? What are you smoking? He is the hottest guy in school, what I would give to be locked in the broom closet with him..." the girl bit her lip and I shook my head as I walked away.

_Yeah, if you were stuck in any closet with him... you would come out HIV positive! _I thought evilly. I couldn't stand that boy at all, he was completely naive and self abosorbed. Everyone was obsessed with his hypnotizing stare... puh-lease! I switched out of my gym clothes and into a more casual attire.

* * *

Oh thank God! Lunch! I smiled to myself as I thought about hanging out with the people that I liked most. My friends. I walked into the cafeteria and almost tripped over my shoe laces as I made my way to the lunch line. Mike came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck, earning a squeal in surprise. "Mike!" I laughed in embarrassment as I continued to fill my tray with fruit and a salad.

We walked together to the table where everyone was sitting, casually talking and eating their food, we sat at the end with Angela and Ben. There were random conversations about summer and jobs. But as we finally got into a heated discussion over zombies and vampires, the bell rang telling us to go back to class. Mike gave me a peck on the cheek and I smiled as a slight blush crept up my cheeks.

I walked to my English class and sat next to Angela and Jessica. I wasn't the best of friends with Jessica, it was mostly because she was the school gossip girl and I just didn't like that about people, but she was someone to hangout with. She told us all the latest gossip while we waited for class to start. Jessica blabbed about the most random things, oh, haven't you heard? Lauren got a nose job over the summer and told everyone that she ran into a door.

The teacher sat at his desk debating on what to teach, To Kill a Mocking Bird or Romeo and Juliet. Either one is great, but Romeo and Juliet was my obvious choice. The tragedy of forbidden love due to the feud of two families was exhilarating. You could literally feel Romeo's pain when he found Juliet lying on that cement bed pale and cold. You could feel the anguish when Juliet awoke from her slumber to find her true love lying on the ground with a poison vile in his hand. It was amazing. Props to the main man, Shakespeare.

"Okay class, I want you to discuss the positives and the negatives in Romeo and Juliet. We will start on... Romeo's choice on taking his own life when he thought Juliet was dead. Mrs. Swan you will be backing up the positives and... let me see...." he looked around the class and smirked to the back of the room... Edward was staring at the rain as it poured down the window.

"Mr. Cullen," the teacher stated loudly.

"Here!" he called.

The class erupted in hysterical laughter, the teacher hushed everyone and went on with the subject. "Edward we are done with attendance, you will be telling us your opinion on why Romeo made a bad choice in killing himself. Go!"

_Like he has even read the book! _I smiled to myself, this was going to be good.

"Well, personally I think his opinion wasn't well thought out. Who says that you will only love one person? He could have met someone in his future years and fallen in love again. They were both young and immature... no one can prove that they wouldn't meet other people and forget about each other," he sounded disgusted. What I would give to slap him right now.

"The world says that you will only find that one true love and they found each other. Of course they couldn't love again! Their love was so undeniable that they couldn't stay away from each other, Romeo killed himself for Juliet and you don't think that was out of love? That kind of love comes once in a life time and they found each other as soul mates." I argued back.

"There is no such thing as a soul mate! And again, they were young... how could they possibly know that they were what you call 'soul mates'," his voice was mocking. I wanted to back hand him for making fun of such an amazing play.

"Excuse me! I would have to argue that your choice today is too immature to talk about a subject like love. Especially when he is making out with a different girl every week in the janitor's closet," I glared at Edward.

The teacher was about to announce what I knew as detention, but Edward fought back, "Yeah, maybe next time you should pick someone who isn't jealous of the girls that I make out with in cupboards... or maybe you should choose one that doesn't secretly want to make out with me in a cupboard."

"In your dreams!" I seethed. The closest thing I had was a pencil and I was on the verge of stabbing him with it.

But as Edward was going to reply, the bell rang and students booked it out of the class. I made it to the door right before. . .

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan... get over here," the teacher beckoned. I sighed in defeat as I shuffled back to the teacher's desk and scooted as far away from the imbecile that I could and hoped that we wouldn't have to hug and express our feeling with each other like my mom would make us do. Instead, we glared at each other.

Someone patted me on the back, "Nice going! Its good to have someone finally tell him that the earth doesn't revolve around him." Alice skipped away. Wow, she felt the same way. His own, flesh and blood... felt the same way. Well, this is definitely an interesting day.

"Mrs. Swan... I am very disappointed in you. I was expecting a lot more maturity from you and Mr. Cullen... do you wish to participate in baseball this year?" the teacher demanded from behind his black rimmed glasses as he gathered his books and papers in a brief case.

"Yes sir," Edward sounded defeated and I smiled wickedly.

"Then you will cooperate with Mrs. Swan here. For she will be your new tutor," our eyes went wide with shock and I almost fainted.

"WHAT?!" we screamed at the same time.

"Did I stutter? Mrs. Swan will be tutoring you... now leave before I give you both detention," he threatened.

"And what if I decline?" I asked as I slammed my hands onto his desk.

"Well then I hope that you like failing grades... Bella you are one of my best students. Edward needs help and you can help him, this is your semester project. If he fails, you fail. If he passes, you pass. Its as simple as that... good day to you, I have a wife and dinner to go home to, now if you will excuse me," without another word the teacher walked out of the room and left Edward and me frozen by his desk.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed as I slowly walked out the room.

_Could the first day of school get any worse?_ I wanted to scream. I walked briskly out to my red truck and put my keys in the ignition in a daze. My life is ruined, I have to work with Cullen for an entire semester. I have to watch myself lose brain cells as I engage in conversations with him. "Why do you hate me?" I asked God.

**A/N: I hope it was a bit more interesting! :) There is more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies Collide

** A/N: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **_wifieb8909_** just because her review brightened my day. That is honestly one of the best reviews I have ever recieved from a fellow fanfiction-er. :) Well, on to the next chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy it. BTW, the poll got over 50 VOTES! 46 of them were for NLFOE and 4 were for Sisters. Thank you all . . . enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Enemies Collide**

E POV

We had just left the house to go buy some fast breakfast at the gas station by the school. Lauren came over earlier for some. . . -cough cough- Alone time at the house before we got to school. As I walked to the glass doors, I bumped into a person and mumbled an apology but when I saw that it was Swan, I took it back. "Actually, no I'm not." Swan glared back at me as Lauren came up and created a make out scene that I was willing of right in front of all the customers.

"Come on, honey. Let's get some food, I'm starving." She smiled a perfect smile right before heading for the egg muffins. We each picked out a few for both of us and my dysfunctional family. I took it back to my precious Volvo and warned everyone, "If I see so much as a crumb on the seats, I will have your heads!"

We quickly ate our food and I pulled out of the gas station's lot and sped down the street to our wonderful school. I rolled my eyes as I thought about all the boring things we were going to do today, it's what they so call 'learning'. I can tell you one thing I was looking forward to, baseball. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that bat again. The feeling was amazing in so many ways, the raw power you felt as you hit a home run. I was the current captain and pitcher for our team due to the fact that Austin broke his leg in a motorcycle accident.

"Man, there is a lot of hot freshies here," Emmett said with his nose pressed against the window, his breath fogging the tinted glass.

"Ewwww... I'm telling Rose you said that... that is just disgusting!" Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought of our macho brother hooking up with a young fifteen year old girl. We both cringed.

Emmett smirked in Alice's direction as she fixed her make up. "Then I guess I will just have to tell Jasper that you spent all of your month's allowance on Victoria Secret except your guys' year-iversary."

"You wouldn't!" Alice glared at large boy in my backseat.

"Try me Alice, just try me!" Emmett shook his head as he threatened her.

"Can you guys like... not speak?" I questioned with a migraine. "For the first day of school I don't need to hear your strange obsession with young children or your shopping addictions." Lauren giggled lightly, she laughed at every joke I made. It was cute at most times, but kind of annoying at others. Like now.

But that is how every school year starts. Alice and Emmett would tease each other about the Hales, they would get in a fight and then they would be best friends at lunch. _Oh thank god!_ I thought as we arrived at school, I can finally have a break from my strange siblings. Believe me, nobody would want to live under the same roof with Emmett and Alice. My relationship with both of them is good. Their relationship with each other, not so much, except for the part where they get together to prank me. I guess I can say that we really are a 'happy' family.

I turned off the engine and look to see I was parked next to. Bella Swan. If there was one girl that I would never date, it would be her for sure. First, she is dating Newton, who is constantly trying to persuade Coach into changing team captains. Second, she is the type of girl that I hate. She is the brain in just about everything and some kid on our team tells us how she is always killing people in debates. She has brown eyes, brown hair and wears these clothes that don't show a thing about her body. She is DEFIANTLY not my type.

First period passed by without any hassles, science comes like a breeze. Gym came along and I finally was in my favorite class, even if we weren't playing my favorite sport, it was still fun. I had to laugh when Swan kicked the ball into Andrew's head, I mean what is funnier than a girl kicking a ball at her own team mates head, knocking him to the ground and breaking his glasses?

"You're supposed to make it _into_ the goal, Swan!" I screamed at her sarcastically.

"Don't you have another girl to take into the broom closet?" she spat at me harshly as I walked over to her.

"Well, you can come with me if you want," I smirked as I trapped her between a wall and myself, no girl could possibly resist my wonderful charm. Bella on the other hand, shoves it away like rotten milk. I wonder about that girl sometimes, she seems to have no affect from me what-so-ever.

"Yeah... gag!" she weaved her way under my arm and away from me. I chuckled a little at her sly move, she was always trying to get away. But it always made me wonder what bothered her about me. We were pretty good friends about a year ago, she was one of the first people I met but we grew apart. Then I got back my confidence and thought, _she totally wants me!_ That had to be the reason.

When gym ended I got dressed quickly and dashed down the hall for the cafeteria, I was starving and I wanted to relax with my family and hurry through school before I died. I was stopped by Jude Harrison, she was one of the cheerleaders, that I hooked up with over the summer. Lauren knows nothing about it and that's fine with me. Jude was a great kisser, she was definitely a beauty and she is . . . let's just say that she knows her way around the bed. **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of any other names! I love I.S. btw!)**

"So, how are yo-" she began to shove me into the janitor's closet next to the bathrooms. I was stunned at her action, her lips found mine and she began to lift up my shirt with haste. Usually, I would like this but right now I needed food and I needed to see Emmett tell Jasper about Alice's little money problem. I needed a good laugh. I shoved Jude off of me and ignored her loud profanities as I grabbed food and got to the table. I slid into my spot as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's wrong with you, little brother?" Emmett smiled with Rosalie under his arm. Her hand was on his thigh and her head was tilted into the his chest.

"I was... running from... Jude," I breathed out as best as I could. That girl could run and I thought that she was close behind me so I booked it fast down the hall. I was in pain slightly but my family on the other hand found it hilarious.

To my dismay we just talked about random things and Emmett never brought up the Victoria Secret comment. After lunch I was pretty bored through out the entire day. It was English and I was day dreaming about how I was the best baseball player in the world and had girls all over me, what I would give. . . I smiled as I stared out the window.

"Mr. Cullen." the teacher stated loudly.

"Here!" I called.

Everyone started laughing and I sat up with alarm. I looked around confused and the teacher answered my unspoken question," Edward we are done with attendance, you will be telling us your opinion on why Romeo made a bad choice in killing himself. Go!"

_Oh, that's simple!_ "Well, personally I think his opinion wasn't well thought out. Who says that you will only love one person? He could have met someone in his future years and fallen in love again. They were both young and immature... no one can prove that they wouldn't meet other people and forget about each other," I read the play over the summer, believe it or not I like to read. I was usually busy playing baseball, driving, partying, and other things but I was grounded for not coming home on time, so I was stuck in my room with books and cds.

"The world says that you will only find that one true love and they found each other. Of course they couldn't love again! Their love was so undeniable that they couldn't stay away from each other, Romeo killed himself for Juliet and you don't think that was out of love? That kind of love comes once in a life time and they found each other as soul mates." Swan argued with anger. She believed in soul mates? Another reason I would never date the girl, she was all into that soul mate bull-crap.

"There is no such thing as a soul mate! And again, they were young... how could they possibly know that they were what you call 'soul mates'," I was trying to hold back my laughter. Bella could tell that I was making fun of her by the look in her eye.

She rose her hand, "Excuse me! I would have to argue that your choice today is too immature to talk about a subject as deep as love. Especially when he is making out with a different girl every week in the janitor's closet."

_If its war you want... _"Yeah, maybe next time you should pick someone who isn't jealous of the girls that I make out with in cupboards... or maybe you should choose one that doesn't secretly want to make out with me in a cupboard." I smirked at her evilly. She was so mad that she was red in the face.

"In your dreams!" she yelled from across the room.

I opened my mouth to comment back but the bell rang and everyone began to leave. As I gathered my things and stood up, I was going to run through the door right before . . .

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan... get over here," the teacher beckoned. I sighed heavily, I just wanted to go home!

Alice patted Bella on the back and whispered something to her, I glared at my older sister in anger. She was such a traitor.

"Mrs. Swan... I am very disappointed in you. I was expecting a lot more maturity from you! Mr. Cullen... do you wish to participate in baseball this year?" he found my weak spot and I suddenly felt defeated, I had no choice but to pass the class or I couldn't play at all this year. Coach would be disappointed and my team would be pissed all season knowing that I didn't play just because of my grades.

"Yes sir," I whispered with my head hung in shame.

"Then you will cooperate with Mrs. Swan here. For she will be your new tutor," my jaw dropped in shock and I could feel the pop of the impact.

"WHAT?!" we screamed at the same time.

"Did I stutter? Mrs. Swan will be tutoring you... now leave before I give you both detention," he threatened darkly.

"And what if I decline?" Swan demanded, am I that much of a bother?

"Well then I hope that you like failing grades... Bella you are one of my best students. Edward needs help and you can help him, this is your semester project. If he fails, you fail. If he passes, you pass. Its as simple as that... good day to you, it is my break," why did he just say that in front of her? Oh well, it couldn't get much worse than this, right?

I power walked out of the room like I was on fire and bolted to my car. Alice and Emmett were already there waiting for me.

"You didn't get her in trouble did you?" Alice demanded angrily with her tiny arms crossed over her chest.

"We both have to suffer," was all I said in a grim tone as I started the car and drove us back home.

_Today has got to be the worst day of my life! _I thought as I pulled into our driveway a few moments later.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the revision so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

** A/N: I hope that everything is going well with everyone. I will be trying to do a chapter a day! Good luck with all your things and I will be happy to hear about everything you do and like! :) I love hearing stories from my fans... they give me ideas. XD**

Chapter 3: Detention

B POV

I ran through the empty hallways with my old sneakers slipping across the linoleum. My binder was falling apart and I had to back track every now and again to pick up my papers. I booked it to the locker rooms and tripped over a box in the middle of the walk way, I fell face first into the cement and groaned in pain. "Seriously?!" I screamed to myself. I got dressed in a hurried rush and walked into my gym class with my pass, "Sorry that I'm late... I was at the doctors!" I called to Coach Reynolds.

"Gynecologist," someone coughed and of course Cullen though it was hilarious along with everyone else who erupted into hysterical laughter at his comment.

I grinned evilly at him and commented back. "Yeah I went to a gynecologist... he told me to remind you to keep your vagina clean," I smirked at Edward's shocked face and everyone finally started to laugh at him for once.

"You're just jealous that you don't have as much of a good time as me."

"No... I can have just as much fun but not get any STDs or STIs while doing it. " I handed my pass to the Coach, who shoved the note in his back pocket, and made my way to my attendance line like everyone else.

"Alright, now that you guys are done arguing like husband and wife... we are going to be playing tennis and I will choose your teams," Coach yelled to everyone, he began to scream off pairs, ". . .Emma and Jerry, Michael and Amy, Jenna and Andrew, Edward and Bella... alright now, lets get to the courts," I sighed heavily, _Why is it that everyone is pairing us together._ I just might have to shoot someone. " Alright let's get moving....Quiet! I'm not done talking!" Everyone stopped their side conversations and paid attention to our gym teacher with boredom. "The pair that you have now will also be your partner throughout the rest of the semester."

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed at his words. _I change my mind... someone shoot _me!

"Uhh... Coach? Do I really have to be with Bella, she can't even hit a fly," Edward demanded insultingly, I brushed it away because I was used to people saying that I was useless, but the facts were there. I couldn't swing a racket for my life. Most of it was true, I was not coordinated... at all! I always managed to injure someone.

Coach Reynolds looked at Edward, then at me. Then back to Edward again and said coldly. "No."

"What? Why not? I don't wanna have to run twice as fast just to cover her position all the time." True. Whoever were chosen to be with me, would have to run twice as fast. His complaint was fair. So, once again I kept silent for the moment.

Coach Reynolds seemed to be enjoying all this because, suddenly, he grinned at Edward. "Cullen, that's exactly the point here. I have two goals in mind. One, make you faster. I think you'll have a big chance to play in any college that you want, if you become faster. Two, I want you to help Ms. Swan to be a little less...clumsy."

I blushed a deep crimson, it's not like my clumsiness was a secret to anybody but, still, it's not nice to be reminded of that in front of the whole class and what was with these teachers putting Edward Cullen and I to help each other, this year is going to be like heaven. I should let Coach Reynolds know that I'd rather be with Kyle Michell, the second worst player in the school - after me, of course - than with Edward, it was almost insulting to be with him.

"Thanks sir, but I already know which college I'm going to and I refuse to pair with little miss perfection here." He pointed at me and continued. "Everybody knows how she has a crush on me and that just sucks!" I raised a brow at him and pursed my lips at him as I glared at him darkly. If looks could kill, he would have burst into flames right in the middle of class.

Oh... my patience is wearing thin, Cullen. I just gave him a smug smile and shot. "You wish, Cullen!" All the male students started to laugh at him. Drew Moskley, beside me, was hysterical. It wasn't everyday that someone would go against our 'all powerful' captain. I don't think they dislike him, they're probably just jealous and, honestly, I don't see any reason for that. Not all girls like that in a guy... well some of them don't.

Of course that Edward wouldn't accept to be defeated so easily and was already shooting back. "It seems that boyfriend of yours, obviously, is not giving what you need, so you're just looking for what you don't have. I understand, and just so you know, I don't blame you." He said sarcastically as he came over to pat my shoulder. He was walking back to his line when I thought, _That is it!_ I walked up to him with an evil smirk and punch him right in the nose making him fall on his butt in the middle of the gymnasium floor. He sat there holding his nose and looked up at me with a shocked stare. "How does that feel?" I asked with a smile and skip back to my line with victory. _Ahhh... yes, sweet revenge!_

"Enough! Cullen, Swan... DETENTION!" Coach yelled at us and I rolled my eyes in response.

"But I didn't do anything!" Edward exclaimed while holding his bleeding nose, I laughed at him hysterically and all the girls went to his aid. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ben, Angela's boyfriend, he gave me a high five and we listened to what Coach was saying to Edward.

"Wasn't I being clear enough? Do I have to repeat it, Cullen?" Edward shook his head and the teacher added. "Good, now you may leave to see the nurse. And you, Ms. Swan, it'll be better if you just sit for today." Three girls tagged along with Edward to make sure that he was okay with his injuries. It was pathetic.

Gym seemed like it lasted forever and when the bell rang, I ran for the locker room. I yanked my clothes off and changed into my jeans and my light blue top. I couldn't help but hear the hurtful murmurs they said behind my back. "...can you believe she hit him? What a bitchy move!" One girl whispered beside her.

"I know. He was bleeding when we helped him to the nurses office," I threw my head back with laughter as I slammed my locker shut and locked it tight. Last thing I needed was one of these girls to get into my locker.

"You know what I heard?" I whispered to them with my eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen has AIDS and he got them from Lauren." I walked away as I heard their gossip spread to other people. I laughed to myself as I thought about how bad it was going to be for him when he got into class or even lunch. Girls swooned over his good looks, over his body and his eyes, bit when they realize just how 'dirty' Mr. Edward Cullen is, I'm not quite sure how that will play out but I will enjoy watching it was it plays throughout school.

By the time Literature came around, all the school seemed to know about how 'my boyfriend wasn't giving me what I needed' and how Edward paid for it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, at least I was happy... I received a lot of evil glares from, basically, all the girls in the entire school and even Angela was surprised at how bad I'd been with 'poor Edward'.

Although, everybody was anxiously expecting him to show up to class, he didn't. Class was over and I was glad to be free of all the glaring cheerleaders and annoying murmurs from behind my back. Grudgingly, I walked to the detention room, hoping that it'd be full and I could sit as far from Edward as possible. But, as soon as I got inside, I regretted hitting him and wished that I could just turn around and make a run for it. There was just the teacher and the two of us and what was even worse than that. . . she pointed the seat right next to him.

My life was going down the drain in less than half a week and it was killing me. I did not need this from everyone, I had to study and being stuck in a room with Cullen was bringing my IQ down a few levels. I stomped to my seat and threw my stuff on the floor with anger.

"This is all your fault, you know that right?" Edward growled in a low whisper, his voice was congested and there was a large bandage on his nose. I caught a fit of the giggles when I looked at him, he glared at me and looked away. The teacher walked in front of us and leaned against her desk. Her tight fitted outfit looked amazing over her curves and her smirk scared you shitless.

"Looks like we are going to have fun today," Mrs. Smith smiled darkly at us and we each gulped down our fear. This is not good.

**A/N: Oh boy! What's going to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4: Session Number 1

** A/N: I am on a roll. I can be finished with this soon and it will come as a breeze. I hope you guys are enjoying it, I never realized how boring it was. haha! enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4: Session Number 1

E POV

After the nurse took care of my nose, I went straight to my car. With a nose that is bruised and bandaged it would only be worse if I had to walk in the hallways with everyone staring at me. I was just hoping that it was going to be better by tomorrow. Once I reached my beautiful automobile, I text Emmett, telling him and Alice to get a ride home with the Hales since I had to stay later due to the detention I had received earlier. When I closed my phone, I leaned my head back against the seat of the Volvo and turned the radio on. It only seemed like minutes until I saw students casually walking throughout the building that I realized school had ended.

I snuck my way through the hallways, hoping that no one would see me. As if God decided to watch me suffer a group of girls stopped in front of me. "I'm so sorry to hear about your problem, Edward." One girl said.

"Its just my nose, I'll be fine." I tried to get around them but one of the girls touched my arm tentatively.

"I meant about the AIDS, please, feel free to talk to me about anything." My forehead crinkled in confusion and I swerved around them and headed to room 608 for detention.

"Good to have you back," Mrs. Smith said with a mocking smile as I walked through the doorway. "Please have a seat." I didn't complain when I sat in the first desk. What was worse was, not even two seconds later, Bella was in the doorway. She looked as though she wanted to rip off my head. I had to turn my head away before I started laughing out loud. My smile vanished when the teacher put her next to me and I slid deeper into my desk, I didn't want to be here.

"Since you are such great friends you will be writing five positive traits about one another," the teacher smirked as she saw the disgust on each others' faces. "Oh but the best part is that you will be sharing it out loud." I rolled my eyes and just listened so I could get out of this disturbing room that they call a class. Bella on the other hand scoffed and pulled out a piece of paper with disbelief.

XXXXXX

Detention ended an hour later and I was scarred for the rest of my life, I will never look at Bella the same way again after saying those things. God, I couldn't think of anything so I sounded like a retard though out the list.

"_Your hair is a nice brown_?" Bella mocked me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well at least I don't tell people that you have AIDS, that was you wasn't it?" I turned towards her and stopped her dead in her tracks before she could say anything else, "When can we get started on that tutoring thing. I want to get this over just as bad as you do." I acted like I didn't care but the truth was that I really wanted to pass so I could play this year, the team needed me and I don't think I could survive a season without playing.

"We can start today," her words startled me a bit, I wasn't prepared but the sooner the better.

"Alright. We can go to my place," I turned on my heel and made my way towards the parking lot and to my car. Before I could slide the key into the keyhole of my car, someone grabbed my arm. It was Swan.

"Wait, I don't know how to get to your house," Her voice was soft and that was the nicest thing that she could have ever possibly said to me. She wasn't yelling or insulting me so this was the nicest she has ever been. I was a bit shocked.

"We can take my car and I can take you home later or something," I shrugged and continued to walk to my car, Swan just followed quietly to the passenger side.

When I unlocked the doors, I called over to Bella, "Its open." and sat in the driver's seat and started the car. She was silent as she sat down and closed her door, Swan put on her seat belt and I drove off at least 20 miles faster than the actual speed limit. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was staring out the window, but also clutching onto her seat. "A little nervous?" I asked sarcastically and took a sharp turn.

"No." Her voice was calm, "I was just holding on because your turns are a kinda sharp." She joked back. I shook my head and looked back at the road as I turned into my driveway, I stopped in front of the garage and turned off the car.

Bella stared at my house in awe. "What?" I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt.

She looked at me with her mouth hanging low, " This- this is _your_ house?"

"You make it sound like your surprised," I got out of the car and waited for Swan by the porch. She got out and walked up to me slowly, she was still in a dazed like expression. I unlocked my door to house full of chaos and called out to my family. "Hello!? Anybody home?" We walked through the door and I cracked up as I looked into the main living room. Jasper had Emmett in a headlock and Alice was apparently the ref, with her small little black and white striped outfit, as she counted down the seconds of Jasper's pin.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" She lifted Jasper's hand up in the air, victoriously.

"I demand a rematch," Emmett yelled.

"You always demand a rematch," I laughed at my older brother mockingly. Bella peeked into the room and shook her head with a small giggle, I had never noticed her laugh before. It was very rare that I listen to her at all, what was I thinking? It's Swan I am thinking about. "I'll be upstairs," I called as Swan and I made our way upstairs. We walked to the last room of the hallway and I unlocked my door and waved Bella to come in.

"Such a gentleman," she rolled her eyes at me, but she walked in anyways. I locked the door and looked at my 'tutor'. She was looking, or rather inspecting, my room. She saw my cd collection and made her way to the massive shelf. I smiled and threw my jacket on my couch as I rummaged through my backpack for my Literature book.

"Are these all your-" she gasped.

"What?!" I was alarmed and walked towards her with concern.

"Debussy? You like Debussy?" she picked up a cd and looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, so?" My voice was defensive as I snatched the Cd out of her hand.

"Nothing. I guess that we finally have something in common," she shrugged a shoulder and went to sit on the couch, I set my Cd on top of my radio and headed over to Swan with boredom. "Let's get this over with." She pulled a book out of her bag and slid onto the floor and patted a spot for me in front of her.

"Okay, so where should we start?" I asked.

"What don't you understand?"

"Well-" there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" My mother's voice rang from the other side of my door, she was the most polite person I have ever met and after walking in on Emmett doing... _things_ she knocks before she walks into any room, even if they are empty. In our house, you never know what lurks behind these doors. "Yes, mom." I replied with a smile.

"Edward I was wondering if you could help me- is this the girl?" my mother asked as she glared at me. After she found out about how badly Swan and I treat each other, she wasn't so happy about how rudely I treat women, though I never really considered Swan a woman. "Yes."

She looked over at Bella and said, "I would have done the same." Esme flicked my nose and I hissed at the pain. "Maybe next time you will a littler more respectful to the opposite sex, now that you know some of the consequences you may suffer." Esme nodded her head to Swan.

"Wait! What?!" I exclaimed. "You don't even know her..."

"I may not know her but from what she did to you apparently you deserved it, so don't give none of that crap Edward. If you disrespect her again you will be in major trouble, do you understand me?" she demanded as she fingered through her red curls.

"Yes, mom." I groaned. Esme winked at Bella and walked out of the room without saying another word, causing Bella to burst out laughing and gasp," I.... love..... your.... mom!!"

"Can we get started?" My tone was serious.

Bella composed herself after a giggle fit and we got to studying. The book that she pulled out was the Basics of Literature, she would go into it with major detail and I could definitely tell that she was smarter than our teacher. She was excellent actually, I never thought that I would be able to say that but I could actually understand what she was saying most of the time and when I got confused she would give examples and she wrote down small notes for me. I never thought that I would be that interested in Literature but now I find it very fascinating.

After an hour or so we changed the subject and talked about more interesting things. Bella was lying on the couch and my head was leaning against the edge as I sat on the floor. "So how did you get into baseball?" Bella asked, I thought that she was going to start cracking jokes about baseball or something but she actually seemed interested.

"I don't really remember, I think it was when I was about four and my biological father first taught me how to bat. The feeling is different from anything I have ever felt, its not one of those nervous feelings but.... its like... this is where I am supposed to be, you know?" I asked. I actually don't know why I got so into it. She wasn't as evil as I thought she was, she was actually really easy to talk to. It felt good to be able to talk to someone, other than Alice, about my life.

"How are practices? Are they any fun?" I was confused as to why she cared at all but I got into the subject anyways. Her face held interest and she didn't interrupt once. "Well, our coach is worried that we will lose the championships... although we have won every year but he always acts like that. We understand the difficulty and the nervousness...." and I went on and on about everything. We talked for hours and hours about ourselves, nothing rude and there weren't arguments..... nothing. It felt weird being open with a girl, I never talked to any girl like this. They didn't care what was going on in my head all they wanted to do was make out with me, but I haven't had any complaints about that.

I forgot how late it was until Bella's phone went off.

"Hello? okay.... yeah.... I'll be there in a few minutes..... okay..... alright..... I love you too..... bye," Bella hung up from what I guessed was her father and she gathered her things and stood up. "I have to go. My dad is getting hungry and it is getting late." She smiled.

I stood and smoothed out my clothes, "Alright, how about I just drop you off and pick you up in the morning and bring you to school." She looked at me suspiciously and nodded. "Okay. Don't be late."

As I drover her to her house we sat in content silence, other than the music that was playing, we didn't say a word. It wasn't hard to find Chief Swan's house, everyone in this town knew where everyone lived. I dropped Bella off at her house and we decided that our next session was going to be Saturday and as I drove away, I was afraid to admit it... but I was excited.

I wasn't only excited for the tutoring but Friday was coming up and every time there was a Friday on the 13th we would throw a party. Basically we thre a party when ever we wanted but we just make up random reasons. Tons of people were invited and it was always a blast to hang out with people and dance all night doing absolutely nothing but have fun. I was going to enjoy this weekend.

**A/N: What could possibly be so cool about the Cullen's party? What could possibly go wrong? I wonder.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

** A/N: Oh my goodness gracious! I can't believe that... ew a BEE!! -runs in circles- Anywho. . . on to the story!!! :P Enjoy...**

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

B POV

Saturday was coming fast and I awoke with a smile, for some odd reason I was actually looking forward to the session this weekend. I honestly never thought that Edward had intelligence but after what happened yesterday, I see him differently. I got dressed in my tight blue tank top and some navy blue jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and heard a knock on my door. I tripped down the stairs but answered without much injury. Edward was standing on my porch with a smile.

"Good morning," I opened the door to let him in and ran back up to my room to get my backpack. i grabbed the bag from behind my door and turned to run back downstairs and ran straight into Edward. His hands flew around me and held me close to his body. I was frozen in my spot. "This is awkward," I said as I moved away from him. "Sorry."

"It's fine, lets go," he walked down the stairs and opened the door for me like a gentleman. He kept on walking to the car as I locked the front door. I hid the key in the little pot by the door and ran to the passenger seat of the Volvo and buckled up. Edward did the same as well and drove quickly to school. He was a maniac when it came to driving, I was the Police Chief's daughter for christsake! He should know better than to speed through these streets with my dad out working.

We arrived at school without speaking a word to each other and just listening to the soft rhythm of the music. He stopped the car and ran to the other side to open my door. I gave him a questioning look, "Why are you.... being nice?"

"What I can't be nice to people?" He chuckled.

"Since when are you nice to _me?" _He just shook his head and walked with me to my class. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame while Edward stood in front of me with a blinding smile. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he just kept on smiling.

"You're freaking me out Cullen." I walked into class and set my things in my desk and he followed. I looked at him and demanded, "Why are you being so nice?!"

"Why can't I just be nice?" he set his arms in front of him.

"Because... you never are," I said in confusion, I wasn't quite sure myself but it was just odd.

"I have to go to class," he smirked and walked away. I sat in my desk and waited for everyone else to arrive I never noticed that Jasper was in my class until he sat next to me. He smiled at me politely and pulled out a book to read. I looked at the cover and grinned.

"Wuthering Heights?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, its a great book," he said not even looking up from the page.

"I agree, I have read it many times. Is this your first time?" I asked, politely.

"Actually it isn't even my book, I found it in the living room and I have to do a report in Speech today," he chuckled a little.

"Whose is it?" I asked hoping that I was going insane, who else could possibly like Wuthering Heights in their family? Esme and Carlisle, maybe but I couldn't think of anyone else in the house enjoying such a fantastic and classic book.

"Edward's," he answered simply. I looked back at the book and noticed that it was old and torn. It was read many times, but could it possibly be from him? I shook my head and focused on the class subjects that we were discussing today. It was very distracting to think about Edward and how he can be..... _smart!_

The class ended and Gym came around, have I told you how much I hate physical education? Its a lot. I was stuck playing baseball with Edward, well at least he knows what he's doing, I had no idea. I would usually sit on the bench with a colored cap on to show what team I was on and I would have on short shorts (not the slutty kind, gag) and a light blue shirt. We walked outside and to the outfield as an entire class. Edward walked with his friends as they talked about practice and what not. I walked with Angela and Jessica, we talked about random stuff that involved just about everything.

We reached the fields and I was separated from all my friends and stuck with Edward and all his teammates,_ greeeeeaat_. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench, Edward finally noticed me and said, "Its your turn, Bella." I was shocked. He has never called me by my name in front of anyone. I walked up to him and asked, "What do you want?" It wasn't in a mean way, just without care.

"Its your turn to bat," he handed me a metal pole and I stared at it with disgust. I held it away from me as far as possible. He expected me to hit a ball with that piece of scrap metal? Puh-lease. He was lucky if I even hit a fly. "What the hell is this?" I asked in confusion.

"Its the thing that you use to hit the ball with," he informed slowly as if I was stupid.

"Okay and how do I do that?" I looked at him for help. He shook his head and walked over to me, he pulled me to the little triangle and asked, "Which way are you handed?"

"Right?" it was in the form of a question.

He turned me by my waist and I felt a shock as his hand touch my bare side. He bent me over a little and leaned over me, he was very close. I couldn't really concentrate on anything. He grabbed my hands and put them on a rubber grip and the bottom of the stick. He lifted it so that it was laying on my shoulder and he was instructing how to swing it. He scooted closer to me and every inch of him was touching me, I could barely breathe with the contact and I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this. I looked at him and he smiled, "You don't need to be nervous." There was a smirk playing across his lips and I shook my head and shoved him away, "Thanks, I got it now."

Some guy threw a white ball at me and I swung at it, and failed miserably. A girl at second base laughed at me. I glared at her and got back into position, he threw the ball and I hit it as hard as I could, sending it in the direction of the girl. It hit her ankle and I ran to first base with a triumphant grin. The girl was on the ground crying, I didn't send any sign of apology towards her, I don't apologize for things I'm not sorry for.

* * *

Our team won 20-19, all thanks to Edward and the injured girl on the other team. It was a very interesting game, I made the winning home run and was lifted by my team in surprise and happiness. Edward smiled up at me as he held me up with one of his hands, I couldn't help but smile back at him. Lunch came and I shoved all my things into my locker and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Hi." said a velvety voice behind me.

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice, "Hello, yourself."

Edward smiled and complimented, "That was a pretty good swing you had. You wanna sit with us today?" He looked really curious and I realized that he has never really spoke to me in public before, unless it was us arguing.

"I guess," I shrugged.

We walked down the hall together and into the cafeteria. We both remained quiet but walked side by side. When we reached the table Alice squealed, "Thank you for bringing her, Edward." He nodded and went off to get food. _So, it was Alice that wanted me. _My face fell a little but I sat down anyways, I thought that he was just trying to be nice.

"Was there something that you wanted?" I asked Alice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come early and help decorate with Rose and me. We would do it ourselves but we don't really want to do it all alone, I mean, where is the fun in that?" she said energetically.

"Decorate for what?" I asked with confusion.

"Our party, silly! Edward didn't tell you?" Alice asked with anger distinct in her face. She glared at her younger brother when he returned to the table with a tray full of food. "I hate you." Alice growled in his direction as he took a bite of pizza.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth.

"You didn't tell her?" Alice stood up, looming over Edward. Anger was radiating off of her tiny figure and Edward gulped down his bite.

"It hadn't crossed my mind to ask her to come?" He tried in fear.

Alice growled at him and sat back down and I changed the subject, "Yes. I will come."

Alice smiled as she leaned into Jasper's shoulder. "Good. It starts at 6:00 so you should come at 5:00." Rose and Alice smiled at each other and I had an odd feeling that I was missing something. I brushed it aside as the bell rang and I made my way to English.

I sat in my usual seat and opened my book, I Should Have Stopped but I Didn't. I got comfortable and began to read the book for the millionth time. It was a very interesting book that my friend recommended to me. I couldn't stop reading, that was until my 'boyfriend' kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey," Mike sat next to me with a smile.

I never really felt like I was dating the kid, but I guess that we were going out. It felt weird to be..... public with him. Everyone knew that we were going out and we haven't talked for a while because of the comment that Edward made in Gym. I felt kind of guilty for being distant with him. I shouldn't feel awkward with the kid I am dating, right?

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked as I placed a book mark into my book.

"Pretty good, you going to the Cullen's party?" I guess that it was his way of asking if I wanted to go with him.

"Yeah," I smiled shyly and began to doodle on my papers. "Alice invited me to come earlier so I could help with decorations."

"Cool, so I guess that I will see you there," I nodded and he kissed my cheek and went to his seat at the front of the room. Edward stared at me with a strange expression as he saw Mike kiss my cheek and then he quickly made his way to his seat in the back of the room. Know I felt worse and more awkward.

English was about to end and I felt pretty good that I passed the quiz. It was over the basic reading materials and I looked back at Edward who was daydreaming once again. "Edward?" I called in a whisper.

He looked at me as though I pulled him from his thoughts, "Yeah?"

"How did you do on the quiz?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Honestly? I guessed on most of the answers so I don't know," he looked back at his desk and went on to stare out the window. I felt bad for the poor kid. I think that it was hard for him to concentrate, I wasn't sure.

After school ended, I drove to my house to drop off my stuff and made my way to the Cullens' house. I was expecting to get lost but it was easy to spot with all the lamps hanging in the trees. I turned into their driveway and was practically yanked out of my car when Alice and Rose saw me.

They dragged me upstairs and into Alice's room, "So I'm guessing that you don't need help with the decorations?"

They shook their heads and pulled me into the bathroom. I was frightened when they pulled out big bags of make up.

"Your wardrobe is hideous and we need to fix you up with some makeup," they kept thinking their thoughts aloud as they yanked and pulled me around the small bathroom by my hair and clothes. They threw clothes at me and told me to try them on, they messed with my hair, they even did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom with my hair curled perfectly, a fair amount of makeup that I didn't even recognize myself in, and a tight fitting blue shirt that fit every curve that I never thought I had and tight black jeans that fit comfortably but still looked good. I hated to admit it but I looked pretty hot.

Alice and Rose were in nice outfits and they always looked beautiful, we walked down the stairs together and I was surprised when. . . .

**A/N: I hate to leave you all hangin but thats the way the cookie crumbles!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

** A/N: I can't believe how fast this is going by. Wow! :)  
**

Chapter 6: Betrayal

B POV

There were tons of people staring up from the staircase. There were whistles and hollers from below and I blushed darkly while Alice and Rose walked with confidence, I leaned against the banister just hoping I wouldn't fall on my face in front of everyone. I looked from face to face as I tried to concentrate on getting down the stairs and the one that stood out the most was the shock plastered on Edward's face. "What?" I asked

"Nothing, I just. . . you just look..._different_," He answered softly as he stared at her body with wonder.

"I guess he meant beautiful, Bella. That you look _beautiful_," Alice said, almost bouncing and to my surprise, Edward didn't deny it, he actually smiled at her comment which surprised me to a certain extent, he had been acting weird all day and this wasn't all too surprising I guess. He was being some what nice to me lately. I just hope that he wasn't treating me like a charity case and trying to make me feel good about myself. Lord knows that I don't need anymore of that in my life.

"Finally, I found you... geez this house is huge," Angela appeared out of nowhere, right on time to save me from my death. I was glad that Angela was able to make it, she wasn't usually into going to parties and I could trust her with everything even coming to pick me up when I was a bit under the influence.

"See you later guys." I said as I was pulled by my best friend. We walked to the middle of the crowd and I told her about all the dressing plus make up stuff. I could have sworn that I felt Angela being a little jealous of that, but I might be wrong, she's my best friend and wouldn't be jealous of something like that. In fact, I guess she'll never have a reason to be jealous at all, since she is the pretty one. I'm just me...same old me. A little after I confessed myself to Angela about my day, Mike had found me and so did the Cullens.

We were on the dance floor just having a good time when Alice suggested to switch partners. So every time the song would change, our partners would as well. At first I was with Mike, who seemed very pleased with the idea of dancing with other girls, I wondered which girl was responsible for this grin on his face. It didn't really make me jealous that he was possibly thinking of other girls but, it bothered me that he was rubbing it in my face. I never really felt a strong connection with him but for some reason he was acting strange, I had known him long enough to know something was up. I shrugged it off as me being imaginative.

After the first song, Jasper came along and the dance with him was quiet, I mean, he is nice and everything, he just doesn't talk too much. Which is very interesting if we consider that his girlfriend can't be quiet for more than a second. I smiled at the thought of both of them talking, I guess it must be more a monologue than a conversation. I would love to see them actually engage in a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes without Alice taking up the entire time.

The song was over and Jasper handed me to Emmett. Needless to say that what I did the most was laugh, he told me a thousand of stories about Rose dancing with him and stepping on his foot in different situations. I was laughing so hard that I could barely hear the loud smack coming from Emmett's side. Rose, that was now dancing with Mike, had heard everything and hit him on the head. He's definitely the funniest guy ever.

Once that song ended Emmett handed me off to.....Edward. I was debating whether to pretend that I had a major headache and couldn't dance anymore or just act like I didn't see him and dance with someone else. It was too late, I was already in front of him, waiting for next song to start. To my surprise, the DJ suddenly changed the style of music and, instead of techno, he put a romantic song: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. _Oh gosh, why does this kind of thing always happen with me? _I mean, I love the song, I just hate the person I'm dancing with. It was as if it was a set up just for me to dance with him.

I didn't even know from where to start, I just froze in place. Fortunately, Edward seemed to realize how lost I was and decided to help. Gently, he grabbed my hands and dragged them slowly up to his chest and wrapped them around his neck. We were still a few feet apart, but not for long. He pulled me closer to him and I had no option but to rest my head on his chest. We danced for some minutes and I tried hard to not notice how muscular he was nor how good he smelled. When I finally decided to look up at his face, he was smiling and his eyes were...closed?! I can't believe he's actually enjoying this! He's got to be kidding me. "CULLEN!"

He seemed to be dragged out of his thoughts, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm done dancing, I think I'll go find my _boyfriend_, now." I said, emphasizing that I had a boyfriend, releasing myself. Then he looked at me with sadness. What's wrong with this guy today, seriously?!

I left Edward and walked around the crowd, looking for Mike, or Angela or even Jessica... just someone. I looked everywhere but they were no where to be found. Well, I can't be mad with that. Look at this place, basically all the school is here. I decided that I would just relax, I'll meet them sooner or later. I was just hoping that it was sooner _rather_ than later. I decided to go get a drink and wait near the bar. I sat in a comfortable chair in one of the corners around the living room. But of course that, clumsy as I am, I spilled lemonade on the floor...perfect! I grumbled as I looked up trying to find something that I could use to clean it, then what I saw made me freeze.

In a wall right in front of me, between kisses and hands in inappropriate places, were my boyfriend and one of my really good friends. I've known Jessica forever, I can't believe that she was capable of doing this to me...So that's what Alice and Rose wanted me to see. They were right, I'd never believe in this double slap in the face, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Mike was cheating on me with Jessica, and I thought that Edward was an asshole. I walked towards that damn wall, but apparently they were 'too busy' to notice that I was now standing in front of them. I didn't feel anything but anger. I wasn't jealous, I knew I didn't like Mike for real, but I felt betrayed. Especially from Jessica's behalf, how could she do this to me? I trusted her.... somewhat.

After some moments standing there, I got tired of watching and turned to leave. As I did so, my heels probably made some noise because they finally realized that I was here. Mike was the first to speak. "Bella, please, it's not what you think..."

"Mike, just shut up, okay! Nobody told me anything, I saw it by myself." I was so mad at him that he was trying to lie to me. Then I turned to Jessica and spoke what I intended to be my last words with her. "You, former friend, good luck with him. I wish you guys all the best!" Jessica was so surprised that she didn't even try to speak or move, she was stuck.

I stomped through the kitchen and out the back door. The night was breezy as I walked to the garden in the backyard with Mike close behind, wasting his breath with his apologies. At some point I got tired and finally stopped to talk to him. "Mike, I'm not hurt or anything. We both know that we've never loved each other. We're done, feel free to be with whoever you want." I said sincerely.

"Isabella Swan! I don't want to be with anybody else. I was just with her because _she_ came to me and besides, she was willing to give me something you never could! Do you realize how humiliating was for me, to hear all this gossip around the school, that I wasn't being enough for you?" He took a step towards me and I could tell how furious he was. "I'm tired of waiting..." And, with that, he kissed me with anger. He moved his lips against mine, harshly. In a matter of seconds he had me in a wall, in the most dark part of the garden, where no one would be able to see us.

"Mike . . ." I tried shoving him but he kept me pressed against the wall. "Mike? What are you doing?"

"Its my turn now." I felt his hand running all over my body. I kept trying to push and shove, but he was stronger and kept me between his arms, easily. Knowing that I'd never be able to run, I did the only thing I thought I could do, I screamed as loud as I could. Quickly, he put his hand over my mouth and that was it. I knew that there was nothing else I could do. I felt the tears coming...He opened my pants and was unbuttoning my shirt. I was crying desperately now. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. I was just hoping that some help from God would save me from what would be the worst experience of my life. . .


	7. Chapter 7: A Party They'll Never Forget

**A/N: Wow, I never thought that everyone would review so fast! :) Enjoy yet another chapter!**

Chapter 7: A Party They'll Never Forget

E POV

When Bella completely shut me out and ran after her beloved boyfriend _Mike, _Lauren came and decided to dance with me. I wasn't into the mood of her unchoreographed nonsense. It was only making me more mad and it surprised me that a hot cheerleader grinding on me wasn't helping. She was too close for comfort, her rhythm was completely off and she danced as if she had a back problem. I was completely turned off by her in the first time of my entire life and I had no idea why!

"I have to go," I said I turned around only to have Lauren look at me with tear filled eyes, she had a tight grip on my shirt and pulled me back to look at her.

"Are you going after that Bella girl? I see the way you look at her Eddie, why don't you ever look at me that way? All I ever wanted was for you to care for me but you don't," she was on the verge of tears and I was getting very uncomfortable.

"Listen, I think its time that we take some time to go our separate ways," I began in that sympathetic breaking up voice.

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? If you keep this attitude up mister, you are going to lose me," she put her hands of her hips as she stared me down. I scoffed at her as I walked away and ignored her protests and threats. I never loved her, it caused me no pain to walk away. But as I walked into my kitchen Lauren came in as well. She was crying by now as she tried to explain herself to me. I didn't want to hear anything from her because, honestly, I didn't care. I may sound like an ass, but it was the truth. I had my eyes set on something else and I was going to after it no matter how long it will take. "Please take me back, I don't know what I would do without you," she sniffed as tears streamed down her thin face. I looked at her with pity and disgust.

"I'm sorry Lauren we just don't connect," she walked after me and I ran from her and into my backyard, a place that she would never find me. The night was chilly and the breeze was calming as I thought about my day. I had started feeling different about Bella, she wasn't as mean as I thought she was and she was very pretty if you saw the real her. I wandered around the garden for a little while, calculating just how long I would have to wait before returning to the party with no chance of bumping into Lauren again. That was when I heard it, a scream, a girl calling for help!

That's odd, my siblings and I knew every single person who came to the party today. What could possibly be going on? I decided to ignore the scream, it was probably someone who brought some alcohol and is now drunk. She'll be fine, well except for the major headache she'll get tomorrow morning. I laughed to myself at the thought but was alarmed by a cry. That same girl was now crying desperately. Her scream was strange, it sounded as if something was covering her mouth not allowing her to speak. I don't know why but my instincts just told me to go find out what was going on. If it was someone who was drunk, I'd just ignore it but this was different. I kept going until I saw a corner with two shadows; one became clearer as I walked closer. It was that idiot Mike Newton, he was with a girl on the wall. I couldn't see her face due to the darkness in that part of the garden. There was just one thing I didn't understand, why is she crying? I wasn't necessarily thinking of the obvious I didn't know if I could handle it. I took a few more steps and I saw them, Newton had one hand over her mouth and the other one was...unbuttoning her shirt against her will?! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That jerk is trying to rape the girl!

At the same second, I took off running as fast as I could. He didn't even see me coming. In a quick movement, I knocked him down and turned to help the poor girl, but my whole body froze, when I finally saw her face, it was...Bella Swan! I don't know what came over me but when I saw her there, falling on her knees, my anger over powered all senses. I couldn't stop myself from hitting Newton over and over again. He was no match for me, and being the coward that he is, he escaped at the first chance he got. He was lucky he got that chance at all.

I wanted to go after him, to release my rage on him, but Bella needed my help. I walked towards her and I was surprised by what I saw...that strong and happy Bella was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a weak and vulnerable girl, crying in front of me and completely petrified with fear. There was nothing in her eyes, it looked so empty. I knelt in front of her and quickly buttoned her shirt.

"Bella, everything is okay now. I'm going to help you," I said, trying to calm her down but as much as I wanted it to help it didn't. I kept talking to her but got no response back, she wouldn't even look at me, so I did the only thing that I could do at the moment. I placed her in my arms and walked towards the stairs in the back of our house. These stairs were an alternate way to reach the rooms, but we don't use it very much unless we were walking about in the middle of the night or something along those lines.

* * *

Once we got to my room, I locked the door, laid Bella on my bed and sat by her. For that next hour she sat still, didn't move didn't speak she was frozen in her spot. She wasn't crying anymore, but she spent the whole time just staring at the ceiling as if I wasn't there. After a while I knew the party was over. No matter how many times I asked Bella if she wanted or needed something, she didn't answer and just kept ignoring me. I decided to give her some privacy, thinking maybe she just wanted to be alone at the moment. "Bella, I'm going to sleep in the room next door. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Her eyes instantly grew wide and she did something that broke my heart. She buried her head in my chest and put my arms around her, as if she was asking me to protect her. Then she finally spoke in a cracked voice. "Please, don't leave. Stay with me!" She begged, before she started crying once again.

It killed me to watch this, to hear her voice so broken and weak. I held her tightly in my arms, giving her the security she desired. "Shh...It's okay. If this is what you want, then I won't go anywhere. I promise!" She seemed to relax after a few moments. Gently while never letting go of her, I managed to lay the two of us on the bed and took her shoes off. Then, I started to hum a lullaby, hoping that it would help her fall asleep. In less than five minutes, Bella was asleep in my arms. For a long time I just watched her sleep. I've never noticed just how beautiful she was, it was astonishing.

After staying there for a few more minutes, I decided to take a quick shower while she was still asleep. I picked some old shorts and a black shirt. Normally I'd just sleep in boxers and nothing else, but the last thing Bella needed right now, is to wake up in the morning to find herself in a bedroom with a half naked guy. She doesn't need that. While I was getting some sheets I heard her mumbling something. "No, please no!" My eyes went wide, she sleep talks. That wasn't good.

"Please Mike, let me go...don't touch me... no, no, no!" Oh perfect, she's having a nightmare about that asshole. I was getting mad just hearing her, I jumped over the bed to put my arms around her and started to hum the same lullaby, trying to calm her. Once she relaxed, I watched her for a while. She looked so fragile, how could someone attempt to do something so evil to her?

* * *

I woke up at around 9:00. It was early considering the fact that I didn't go to sleep before 3:00. I got out of the sleeping bag and checked on Bella immediately, she was still sleeping like an angel. When I looked at her, this strange feeling to be closer to her, to touch her beautiful skin nearly overwhelmed me. I knelt beside her and gently brushed the hair away from her face. I had no idea how long I remained there, just watching her sleep. I soon decided to go downstairs and fix breakfast before waking her up. I tried to be as quick as possible as I cooked, and in less than fifteen minutes I was carrying a tray of pancakes with syrup and two cups of milk. I'd began walking upstairs when my sister called my name.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Morning, Alice." I said sounding a bit nervous.

"Mmm, why are you taking this to your room?" Too late...

"Huh...I...felt like eating in bed today."

"Edward Cullen! You're such a bad liar. It's obvious that there's some girl in your room." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Alice, you're imagining things. I just said I was having breakfast in bed."

"Yeah, right! I don't think that even Emmett can eat all this food." I was getting pissed off and it wasn't a good thing that I was getting mad at my own sister. She knew that if I was getting defensive it was something important.

"Enough, this is none of your business!"

"Yes, it is. You've never let any girl sleep in your room before. If there's someone in there now, she must be special! Who's she? Do I know her?"

"I already said: THERE'S NOBODY IN MY ROOM! Now, why don't you go find something productive to do, and stay out of my life?!"

"You can deny it as much as you want, Edward, but sooner or later I _will_ find out!"

"Ugh, just shut up and leave me alone!" I made my way upstairs ignoring my sister's annoying comments.

* * *

Once I got back to my room, I placed the tray near the bed and locked the door just in case my dear sister decides to pay a visit, unexpectedly. Neither of us needed that! Bella especially.

"Bella," I whispered softly. "Bella...it's time to wake up."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and those chocolate covered eyes stared at me. I didn't know what to expect, I wasn't sure if she would want to talk about it or if she would demand that I get out of the room. "Edward?! Oh my gosh, then...it...wasn't a dream!"

"I'm afraid to say you're right, he really attempted to..." I couldn't finish the sentence. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?" She nodded and all of a sudden, instead of crying or do something like that was rational, she blushed. What's wrong with her? What is she embarrassed about?

"I remember you saving me...I remember you buttoning my shirt and carrying me..." She didn't have to finish, I already knew why she reacted the way she did. Even though my question was directed to the part about Newton and the garden, she'd answered about her little meltdown last night. This girl has never failed to surprise me time and time again. I guess that was a reason that she was always able to draw me closer. When I first met her, I thought she was sweet and welcoming it was nice to get along with someone when you first get to school, especially when you don't know anyone.

I loved her sarcasm when I first met her, "Welcome to the wonderful world of the nobodies. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I laughed and shook her hand. She was wearing glasses at the time but when she removed them I thought she was quite beautiful. I don't know happened between us. "Bella, let's call this a truce, okay?" I said, trying to lead her into talking about the jerk.

"What?" she was confused.

"You need to tell me how this happened." I said, trying to seem as calm as possible. Even though, nothing will make me feel better than to go after Newton and kick his ass.

She nodded and started. "Do you remember when we were dancing and I told you I was going to look for him?" As if I could forget that dance. I felt so...complete, it was so incredible. It almost felt as good as when I was playing baseball, this was a thousand times better than that and kicking Newton's ass by a mile. Nothing has ever made me feel that way before. I nodded and she continued. "I found him, on a wall making out with one of my friends, Jessica."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that she wasn't _friend material_..." I rolled my eyes at the thought of that piece of work.

"I got mad and told Mike we were done and Jessica that she could do whatever she wanted with him. Then I walked away and he followed me. I went to the garden, when I stopped he said that..." She paused with nervousness.

"What is it, Bella."

"He said he was tired of all the school making fun of him because he wasn't being enough for me and you know the rest."

I couldn't believe all this was my fault! My heart dropped and my breathing hitched as I thought about how horrible it could have been if I didn't get to her in time. If Mike had gotten a little closer. What I would give to take it all back, I would. "Bella...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for what I said that day, I really wish I could take it back. I'm the one to be blamed, I'm so sorry..."

"No, Edward! You saved me; if it wasn't for you...I don't even want to think about what would've happened. Believe me, this only happened because I've been refusing to...sleep with him." I'm the responsible for what almost happened to her and she's trying to make me feel better? This girl has either had some huge issues or... maybe she was just trying to be nice even though she wasn't feeling well.

"Okay, Bella, I know all this was very hard for you but we have to go to the police and press charges-"

Her eyes grew wide with fear and she just about screamed. "Edward, my _dad_ is the Police Chief, do you remember? I can't tell him any of this."

"But Newton has to pay..." I couldn't let that sick bastard walk around attacking other girls. She was her first but if any other girls were to screw him over like Bella did then they could be in danger and that is a thought that I don't want to think about. What if the next girl was smaller or what if the next girl was in my family. . . then again Rose would probably rip off his balls and Alice would claw his eyes out, but still it was too much of a risk for him to be around us.

"No, Edward! I don't want anybody. . . Oh my gosh, Your family knows I'm here!"

"Nobody knows you're here." I said soothingly.

"What about my truck, it's obvious that I slept here somewhere."

"Actually, there's tons of cars outside. A lot of people brought alcohol and weren't able to drive, so they took rides with friends and left their cars here. They'll be coming back during the day to get them." We took some keys from the people who were wasted as well so they didn't have to drive, we had to take some responsibility around the party.

"Edward, I don't think that Mike will ever mention any of this. So unless you say something, there's no way for anybody to find out. Can you promise me not to say anything? Can I trust you?" Her voice was scared as she waited for my answer. Even if I don't agree with her decision, it is her choice and I have to respect her privacy.... no matter how much I hated it. "I don't agree with it, but you can trust me. Nobody will ever hear anything from me."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly.

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" I asked, pointing at the tray full of food. She nodded with a small smile. We ate for a while and talked a little bit here and there but we never brought up the subject of last night. When we were finished with our delicious food I helped her through the house without being seen and lead her to her truck. She got inside and turned to me right before she left. "Cullen, I owe you big time. But our truce works only for this weekend. When school comes around everything goes back to normal...I still think you're a perverted jock!" She teased.

I smiled at her. "And I still think you're a insane nerd!"


	8. Chapter 8: Playing with Fire

**A/N:I am on a roll tonight and I want to finish before I go to bed.... I don't think I will make it, so if this isn't up until Sunday... I didn't make it! xD **

**THIS IS TO ****ONE OF MY REVIEWERS... **

**Edward is not a virgin, but bella is.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 8: Playing with Fire

When I got home I stayed in bed all weekend, we skipped out on the tutoring due to the night before, so we moved it to Monday. Charlie would occasionally come upstairs and ask if I wanted something and I would politely decline. He was getting concerned and I could tell. Renee would call and ask if I was okay, due to Charlie ratting me out, I would lie by saying that I wasn't feeling well. I was stuck in depression all weekend and before I knew it, it was Monday.

I got up as usual and took a long shower to wash the weekend away, I always felt dirty. I blamed the bastard. That is what I call him now, I call him 'the bastard'. He was no longer the friend that I thought he was or the boyfriend that he used to be. I was hoping to avoid him, no matter how much I hated him... I was afraid of him. I now knew what he was capable of and it scared me shitless. Who would I go to for help? Angela would blab to Ben and his parents would find out and tell Charlie. Jessica would tell everyone if she ever found out and Lauren wouldn't give a shit and make fun of me.

I didn't have much of an appetite after that night, Edward made me feel better. I smiled as I thought about him taking care of me. I was grateful that he was there, if it wasn't for him. . . I don't want to think what would have happened. I left the house without much happening. I listened to some uplifting music to make me feel better, Blink 182 was a pretty nice band so I felt good when I arrived at school. I just hope that Edward keeps his trap shut about what happened and then I will be happy. I got into the parking lot and put on a tough smile, _Be tough. This can't be that bad. Be happy, you deserve to be._ I kept repeating to myself. I parked my car and Edward was instantly there.

"May I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Good morning, Bella. It seems that everyone knows about what happened between Mike and..."

"How could you? I thought I could trust to to keep quiet... oh my god, I'm going to die. CHARLIE WILL FIND OUT!" I interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. "It can't be! Nobody knew except the three of us." I felt so betrayed by him, he promised… "How could you do that? You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I was trying to say that everyone knows about Mike and Jessica, not what happened between the two of you." I felt the relief rush through me, so he wasn't talking about me. "I just thought you could use some company. Come on, I'll walk you to your classroom." He offered with sincerity that was clearly shown in his eyes.

By now, I was pretty sure that I was blushing a deep shade of red and that it was going to stay permanently. Here I am, accusing Edward Cullen, when all he wanted was to help me. As grateful as I was for his offer, being seen with him will only make everything worse, so I decided to decline politely. "Thanks, Cullen, but I think I'm capable of walking to class by myself. Bye!"

I quickly walked towards my first class, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't avoid the looks of pity around me. Amelia Sterling, a girl that has never spoken a word to me, asked if I wanted some help or advice on what happened between us, she didn't know the half of it. But _nobody_ knew the truth, I didn't even like The Bastard for real. Who I was really disappointed with was Jessica. If she was in love with him, all she had to do was be honest and tell me. At least that's what a real friend would have done. But then again, she never was a real friend, she was just there to talk to. I told her that I didn't like him for real and maybe she took that as permission to make out with him.

When I finally made it to class, I found a note lying on my desk. I set my things down and read the cursive handwriting.

DEAR BELLA,

I'M TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED. IT WAS MIKE WHO KEPT TRYING TO ASK ME OUT. PLEASE BELIEVE ME, YOU'RE MY FRIEND, YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME. I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!

LOVE, JESSICA

I got up and laughed in my mind slightly. HA, _of course_ it wasn't her fault. _How about you get hit by a bus_? I was thinking of what I should write her back telling her what I really thought... Instead, the note was in the trash can in less than five seconds. I still had time before class started so, I sat with the Cullens and the Hales at their usual table. Even Edward was there, and he really isn't _that_ bad!

"Guys, have you heard the news about Mike Newton? I mean, besides the fact that Bella broke up with him." Alice whispered to those of us sitting at the table.

I tried my best to sound interested about the jerk and gulped. "What about him?"

Alice wore her best gossip face and started. "Well, he didn't come to school today and everybody knows that. What nobody seemed to know is that he's not sick like Mrs. Newton informed the principal. The reason why he's not here today is because some guy beat him up and gave him a black eye." Emmett, Alice and the Hales were too busy laughing to notice the quick look that Edward and I exchanged. This meant Mike wouldn't be coming back to school until his eye healed, which will probably take about a week. That's perfect, I really can use some time without him around. I started to walk alone to my next class, until I noticed Edward walking next to me.

"It seems that we won't have to see Newton for a while, huh?" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's something!" I answered, trying to avoid the conversation about The Bastard. It's not that I'm not happy with the fact that he won't be here, it's just talking about him makes me remember everything that happened. I'm guessing Edward understood that I didn't want to talk about him.

I went to first period and nothing really happened, its Geometry so I didn't do much. Jasper helped me a little and it was quite funny. "Usually I'm the quiet one, what's wrong?" Jasper asked with a slight smile that made my stomach tight with shyness.

"I'm not feeling well, a weak stomach." I was horrible at lying and I could tell that Jasper didn't buy it but he didn't press on the subject. Edward was waiting across the hall from my class for me and we walked in silence to Gym, when we got there and changed, Coach Reynolds started, "Okay, today we're going to do something different. I want you to pair up and run around the school. You have to finish ten laps and then come back here. The first pair to complete the assignment will be excused from this class tomorrow."

I don't think it's necessary to mention the excitement between all the students. Well, not all the students, _I_ wasn't happy because I already knew that even if Edward decided to push me, I wouldn't go fast enough.

"Excuse me, Coach Reynolds, I'd like to know if I can have another partner." I asked, hoping for a YES. The last thing I wanted was Edward Cullen blaming me for not being able to be excused tomorrow.

"Actually, I don't agree with that." Edward interrupted the couch before he could answer, and we were all shocked by what he just said. The Gym faded into complete silence at his words until I screamed.

"What?! Okay, so _now_ you _want_ to be my partner?" This is unbelievable, I had to be imagining this.

Edward seemed offended. "Why, is there something wrong with that?" No, it's definitely not my imagination!

"Of course there is! I don't want to run for one whole hour with you!" That wasn't the truth, I only said that because I knew that he could win easily without me. I mean, he's the best student in P.E. Besides Edward is not that much of a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be punished being stuck with me as his partner. I just needed him to get away from me before I could ruin his life like I did mine.

"Fine, I also don't want to run with you! It'd be like one hour in hell!" he yelled and the anger was clearly shown in his tone. Okay, he_ is_ a big jerk! I wasn't expecting an answer so mean, even if it is from Edward Cullen.

My eyes stung and I ran to the bathrooms, ignoring the calls coming from Edward and Coach. Tears streamed down my face as I ran into the restroom. I huddled in a ball by the door and cried. Alice came in and hugged me. "Oh hun, what's wrong?" I told her everything. I mean_ everything._ She was so mad at her brother and the bastard that she mumbled incoherent curses upon them. She told me that they were men and from all the guys she knew, they couldn't remain mature because of their hormones for no longer than five minutes. She told me that she got lucky when she found Jasper. I smiled and she pointed it out. "I think that's the first time you smiled today." I thanked her and headed back to class after cleaning myself up.

"Emmett and Jasper will find out sooner or later, but on the Cullen's oath, no one will find out other than our family." Alice smiled towards me and I nodded as I wiped fiercely at my eyes.

"Fine, but no one else, not even Carlisle and Esme." I warned with a point of my finger.

I walked into the gym and saw that Coach Reynolds was lecturing Edward, whose head was down, staring at the ground. The door closed and they both looked at me. Edward was sad by the look in his eyes and I refused to look at him. "Well, well, well! The two of you are becoming a big headache not only for me but also for your classmates. For today, you'll be sitting out. Also you two will not get a chance to be excused from class tomorrow." When he finished yelling, he turned to Edward and sighed. "It's a shame, Mr. Cullen, I was quite sure you'd be the winner." Edward was about to argue but Coach Reynolds didn't give him a chance to speak. "Okay, I already told you what we're going to do for today, but for tomorrow, if I hear even one little complaint coming from either of you. It'll be detention! Am I making myself clear?"

The two of us answered together. "Yes, sir."

I left quickly hoping to find Alice and tell her to keep quiet on our conversation in the bathroom. I also didn't want to run into Jessica. Alice absolutely despises her and she never hid that, so whenever I was with Alice, Jessica stays away from us. Unfortunately I wasn't very lucky, some girl whose name I don't remember, said that Alice wasn't feeling well and left earlier.

Trying to avoid Jessica, I hid my face between my hands and put my head on the desk...

"Hello, earth to Bella," a velvet voice called from the fringes of my consciousness. "Wake up."

I blinked a few times and looked up to see Edward Cullen smiling at me. "I have been awake," I replied. Then I noticed the empty classroom. "What happened to the rest of the class?" I asked.

"I guess that everybody knows that the bell means 'class is over'. Apparently you didn't so I decided to tell you." What? I slept through the whole class? Unbelievable! I could have missed a test or notes or something, that's not good.

"I don't need your pity, Edward." I said angrily, already picking up my books and leaving. Besides, did he think I'd already forgotten about the argument in gym today? As I walked down the hall that led to the parking lot, I heard him yell goodbye. "See you at 4:30, then!" Oh great, I'd forgotten all about the damn tutoring thing. Oh gosh, why does everything bad always happen to me? This is definitely not the best day, but then again, when is my day good? I grumbled all the way home as I waited for Edward to come.

* * *

At exactly 4:29 I heard the door bell ring. "Hello Cullen, come in."

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me with his breathtaking smile, a smile that all the girls in school would die for, all the girls except for me! I felt powerful that I was the only girl who doesn't drool over him. But what? Is he trying to dazzle me? He must be up to something. "Well, before we start today, there's something I would like to say to you." See? I knew it! He wants something. "I'd like to apologize for being so rude today in P.E."

What?! Did I hear it correctly? "Did I just hear what I think I did? THE Edward Cullen asking for _my_ forgiveness? I'm shocked," I teased as I headed to the living room, I grabbed all my books and stacked them by the table.

"Oh, forget it!" He sighed loudly. "Can we start already?"

"Sure, let's sit."

We talked about Romeo and Juliet today. In fact, _he_ talked while I listened. He seemed very pleased that I was interested in every word that he spoke, as if it was something different for him, something he's not used to. It seemed so strange to me, I mean, I'm sure that all the girls in school would listen to him. I hate to admit it, but he _is_ pretty smart. Maybe most girls just wanted to make out with him, they could learn a few things if they actually listened to him rather than felt him up. We stayed like that for a long time. Then, something happened. He started to lean closer, closer and closer...

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Did you just try to kiss me? Because for your own good, I better be imagining all that. I'm not like the girls you're used to dragging to the closets around school!"

"Are you insane? Of course you're imagining things. Look, I was just going to grab my eraser which had fallen seconds ago." He answered innocently and I wished for a hole to open right here, in the middle of my living room, just so I can hide my face. How could I think that he was trying to kiss me? He doesn't think of me that way, no guy does...

"Hello kids." Said Charlie, startling me. When did he get here? Was I so concentrated with this almost kiss that I didn't pay attention to the time or the sound of the cruiser?

"Good night, sir."

"Hey, Edward. Listen, I just had an idea. Since you're already here, would you like to stay for dinner? You'll see what a wonderful cook Bella is." Is my dad against me or what? Why would he invite Edward Cullen to dinner with us? For my sake, for anyone's please, Edward say NO, say NO, say NO! NO, NO, NO...

"I'd love to. Thanks, Chief Swan." Edward thanked my dad as if wanting to rebel against my thoughts, and for a second I could've sworn that he winked at me. Oh, jerk! I glared in his direction as my dad spoke to him with a smile.

"Call me Charlie, please. And, there´s a game on tonight, why don't we go watch it while Bella cooks?"

Why are they talking about me, as if I'm not here? I'll need to have a serious conversation with my father later.

Knowing that there wasn't anything that I could do to get rid of Edward, I started to cook dinner. But I have to confess that I spent most of the time wondering whether I should poison his food or not. After a long time of wondering, I decided not to do it since Alice, who is now one of my best friends, would be crying forever if something happened to her brother. I chose to cook something very simple. I made Penne Pasta. It was ready in no time. I told them dinner was ready and the three of us sat to eat. "You were right, Charlie. Bella is an awesome cook! I bet my mom would love to cook with her someday. Alice really hates to do anything related with kitchen and house, her hobby is only to go shopping and anything with cosmetology." Charlie and Edward laughed lightly and I growled at them.

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" I finally spoke up as they finally hit my last nerve.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you're a wonderful cook, Bella."

"Oh, whatever!" I grimaced at Edward. I ate in silence for the rest of the time. Charlie and Edward kept talking about the stupid game they were watching before and I could tell that they were getting along very well. Damn me to hell. After we finished eating, my dad excused himself and went into the living room. Edward helped me with the dishes and I was surprised about how nice he could be sometimes. I mean, first it was the whole Mike thing and now this dinner, he's alright when he's not being a big jerk.

"I guess it's time to leave. Thanks for dinner; I really had a good time." He took a deep breath looking like he was calming himself and continued to speak. "Also, there's something I wanted to know... We're having a game this Saturday, are you going to be there?"

"Why would my presence make any difference? There are always hundreds of girls cheering for you; you won't miss me if I don't show." It was the truth, all the games were always the same. Edward was always the best player and all the girls would argue to decide which one could greet him first.

I was completely shocked when he moved closer. Our bodies were almost touching, his green eyes gazing into mine. "Please, I really want you to be there." I could tell that he was speaking the truth.

I couldn't look away, his eyes were so...sweet. NO, what's happening to me?! I have to remember that this guy in front of me is none other than Edward Cullen and this is what he does, he makes all the girls fall for him and then he dumps them. I refuse to be used by him.... I refuse to become one of the sluts. I know I should have said no, but all that came out of my mouth was, "I'll think about it." Edward smiled that stupid, insanely cute crooked smile and left without saying another word. Oh Bella, Bella, you're definitely playing with fire, lets hope that you don't get burned....


	9. Chapter 9: Realization

**A/N: I am like.... kinda almost done and that was fun. I love it. It took like three seconds... hahaha!  
**

Chapter 9: Realization

E POV

I drove slowly through the neighborhood, just thinking about how my life has been and what I have been doing with it. Its actually been an eye opener to all the things that I thought would never happen. I never thought that I would need help in school, I never thought I would stop messing around with girls, I never thought I would like Bella. . . I paused for a while as that thought processed through my head. _I like Bella?_

"SHIT!" I screamed as I swerved from the road, as I almost hit a cat. I almost ran into a mailbox on the side of the road but thankfully, for my new breaks, I stopped as fast as I started. I almost ran over Esme's favorite creature and if she would have found out, I would have been dead, I'm not even exaggerating. I breathed deeply and began to drive back in the direction of my house. It took a while to get over the fact that I could have wrecked and not only hurt myself but also my baby. . . my sweet, sweet, Volvo. I pet the seats, "Its okay baby, you know I would never let anything happen to you." I reassured it.

When I got home everyone was, obviously, waiting for my arrival. Alice ran up to me first without surprise, "Hey Edward! Where have you been?" her brows bounced, suggestively.

Emmett came into the room, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, where's the food little brother?"

"Don't play this game with me, I told you guys ahead of time that I wasn't going to make it to dinner," I rolled my eyes and everyone started laughing. I was glad that they enjoyed torturing me, as I headed for my room.

"Edward," Jasper called. "Are you still game for Friday?" I was confused at first and then finally my brain started to process correctly. Every Friday night we had truth or dare night, I completely forgot about it. We only make exceptions if we throw parties. . . last time didn't go so well. I cringed as the memories came back. I almost forgot that Jasper was still waiting for my answer. I nodded and told everyone that I was going to my room to study for a test and finish some homework.

After a while in my room, or just about 5 minutes there was a knock on my door. "Come in Alice." Everyone knows not to disturb me while I was studying, except Alice of course. She was the energetic one, but also the nosiest. She was great to talk to but she would constantly want to know what was going on with everyone. "Is there something you need?" I asked as I placed a scrap of paper to mark my spot in a book.

"I have just noticed that seem distracted lately and you missed dinner at home, you never miss dinner at home," she tried to figure me out but was unsuccessful. She was always similar to Sherlock Holmes. She never knew what she was talking about until she connected all the parts.

"I called you and told you that I would be missing dinner and that I was at Bella's house," her name sounded so sweet as it rolled off my tongue. Wow, did I just seriously think that? I shook my head.

"Yeah you did call. . . and so did Lauren, Jessica, Janine, Michelle, Allison. . ." she went on an on with names of girls that I promised to call but never really got to it. "Can you, not, tell girls to call you. It gets really annoying by the five hundredth time. I spent the entire day making up excuses for you," I glared at her and she smiled.

"I need to change that, those girls are getting a little freaky," I sat up and propped my chin on my hand.

"You have been missing plans with the family, missing dinner, and you have been hanging out with Bella for a while. . ." her face finally showed realization. Everything clicked together in her mind. "OH MY GOD! Its all coming to together, I knew it! Your in love, you love her! You love Bella!" she squealed.

"What?! I hate her, what are you talking about?!" I demanded. "Get out of my room, NOW!" I shoved my tiny sister out of my room and slammed the door before she could come back in.

"Deny it all you want," she screamed from behind the closed door. "You'll realize it sooner or later!" She ran down the hall and it got me to thinking, _do I love Bella? No it couldn't be! I hate her. _Alice must be messing with my mind, I turned on some music to calm me down and get all my thoughts in order. As much as I tried, I just couldn't get Bella's face out of my mind. Its as if it was permanently tattooed into my brain.

That was the first night I had dreamt about her. . .

In my dream I was walking through the woods, I knew I had to keep going, but I didn't know why. I knew I had to keep looking but I didn't know what I was looking for. I started to panic, I knew that if I didn't find it quick I was going to miss it. I tripped and fell into a clearing, a beautiful place filled with tall grasses and colorful flowers. I was struck by her beauty, she was sitting on a boulder with her feet dangling to her side, she dipped her hand into the small creek and smiled at the ripples that she caused. I walked to her slowly and she looked at me, she chocolate brown eyes made her more beautiful than ever. I slid her down off of the rock and smiled at her, she smiled back. I leaned in and we kissed. This was a different kiss, one that I have never experienced. It was full of passion and love, not like the kisses from the other girls.

I awoke with a smile and began to think to myself, it could be possible that I was having some feelings towards Bella but it wasn't love . . . right?

"ALICE, I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled as I knew that I was going to be late, due to the fact that my sister couldn't find an outfit to wear to school. Jasper and Emmett yelled for her and she finally responded.

"Rosalie is wearing red so I can't wear red," she acted as if that should be obvious. I will never understand the fashion nonsense between girls, its completely absurd what they go through just for clothes. She ran down the staircase as she fixed her shirt, to make it look perfect. I opened the door and got into my car, everyone else followed. "You never cared about being late before. . . why do you care now?"

"Nothing, I just have to talk to the Coach about something," I started the car and we made our way to school. I needed to talk to Bella, I didn't know if this was normal or if this was going to help but I had to tell her that things were progressing in our relationship and that I kinda wanted to pursue it. Just to test things. I just hope that she wasn't going to freak about it. _Oh, dear lord help me!_


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise After Surprise

**A/N: I am so hoping that I finish this story in the next week or two. That would be tight!!! :)  
**

Chapter 10: Surprise After Surprise

**B POV**

I was confused to why I was being so mean to Edward when all he has ever been is nice and considerate. I mean, its as if he likes me but that couldn't be the reason because he hates me. I know that for a fact, we hate each other and its just supposed to be that way. There is no need to mess with the organization of the world when all it will do is cause trouble. After Edward left, I did the dishes and wished Charlie goodnight. I sat on my bed and began to study for tomorrow's quiz in science. Jasper warned me ahead of time because I was late to class. There was a slight tapping sound that came from my window as I opened my book. I opened my curtains and almost screamed in fright and happiness as to who is was. My best friend in the entire world, Jacob Black. I opened my window quietly and helped him in my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to escape Billy and come say hi to an old friend, I haven't seen you in forever," his smile warmed me inside and I forgot all about my life's complications. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He had grown since the last time I saw him, he used to be such a small kid, he was always bullied and now he was big and bulky. He was oddly warm due to the cold outside and he seemed taken aback by my sudden action but he hugged me back with just as much strength. I was glad to have my friend back. He pulled me away and had the biggest smile in the world, "Guess what?!" I hushed him and he whispered it again, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm transferring to Forks High School," I almost squealed in excitement. I get to have my best friend come to school with me tomorrow and I couldn't wait. We talked for a little bit and then he had to leave back for home before Billy found out and put him under house arrest. I hugged him again and pecked him on the cheek. He left with a broad smile and I went to take a shower. How was I supposed to sleep now? I was too excited! When I thought that having Jacob come to school was exciting, I was so wrong. The phone rang downstairs.

"Got it!" I called as dried my hair with a towel and reached for the phone, Charlie was on the couch watching some game and drinking a beer. "Hello?"

"Hey Girlie!" a familiar voice squealed into the phone, I almost screamed but put a hand over my mouth before it managed to escape from my lips. Good this day go wrong?

"Oh my god! Becca! How are you?" I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could but failed miserably. She laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I have a surprise for you. . . No, dammit I wanna tell her!. . .stop. . . don't do it," she grunted as there was some sort of wrestling match. After a few grumbles and a couple of loud bangs someone finally got a hold of the phone.

"Konnichiwa!" my friend Keri giggled into the phone, "We have a surprise for you." Her tone was harsh, she was probably glaring at Becca on the other end of the line. "Okay..." I hinted them to go on.

"First what you wanna do is open your front door and get some fresh air and so you don't scare the living crap out of Charlie," their was a lot of giggling, and they were right I might want to go outside so I didn't scream and scare Charlie. Last thing I need is him, getting a heart attack. I opened my door and almost screamed right there. I dropped the phone and ran to the two girls on my front porch. We laughed as we hugged each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked with happiness.

"We came to visit. . ." there was something else. I could tell by the way Becca was shuffling her feet.

". . . and we were kicked out of school, so we came here!" Keri said quickly. I stared at them and I tried not to smile. It was going to happen sooner or later, I knew it. Frank Church wasn't the best school and they were all trouble makers when it came to that school. I had been in lunch detention for the stupidest things and the thought of them just made you want to roll your eyes.

"You guys have to stay here," I enforced.

"Actually, we didn't have anywhere else to go. So that is another reason we came here," they both said, sheepishly. I laughed and led them upstairs without acknowledging Charlie. It was going to be fun, I knew it. That night, I stayed up till 3:00 in the morning. I had to sleep, but when I finally fell asleep I woke up about two hours later to my alarm clock. I woke everyone up and we got ready for _their_ first day of school.

When we were all ready and dressed appropriately (I had to convince Becca multiple times that they don't allow pants with holes that show your crotch), we made our way to the local gas station to get some, well needed, energy drinks, we also grabbed some muffins (which were delicious by the way) and arrived at school minutes later. I noticed that most of the kids weren't even there yet. Edward wasn't even there and usually he was here before me. I shrugged and led the girls to the reception office to get them their schedules.

When I opened the door I was lifted up by two large arms, Jacob hugged me and spun me in circles. I hugged him just as tight. I was so happy to see him it had been months since I last saw him and I thought I was excited last night? It was nothing compared to the happiness I felt at this was way more, I couldn't hold back the squeal that I had been holding back forever. But I stopped when I saw an all too familiar car park in the lot. I bit my lip as I waited for them to get out of the car, Edward quickly got out of the driver seat and was searching for something. I smiled as I waved at him, he looked my way and walked to us. My friends whispered to me, "Is that him?"

"Mhhhmm," was all that escaped my closed lips. I thought I heard Jacob growl at him or something but he didn't seem to like Edward much. I didn't care, Edward was a great guy and I had really grown to like him, to a certain extent.

"Hello Bella," he nodded at me politely and I introduced him to my friends.

"The one with the brown, shoulder length, layered, hair w/ side bangs, dark blue eyes, and pale skin is Becca and the Asian with black hair-shoulder length, brown eyes is Keri. And the tall guy whose buff and is really tall is my best friend Jacob." Keri slapped me and I laughed because I never really looked back at them when I introduced them. Edward chuckled a little, but glared at Jacob who had his arm around my waist. I didn't really care, it was a natural thing that he did. I was so used to it, I never really noticed it much. He said hello to everyone. I told everyone where to go and Edward walked me to my first class.

"So, is that guy your new boyfriend?" He seemed to be hiding his curiosity, not successfully.

"Jealous much?" I smirked at him and he glared back.

"No, I was just. . .curious." He had to think of the right word. I shook my head at him and walked into the classroom, "He's my best friend, I told you that." I sat in my desk and he sat in front me as he basically interviewed me about Jacob. I could totally tell that he didn't like him, it made me laugh. Edward had exchanged into mine and Jasper's first period so when the bell rang and everyone filed in. . . and I mean everyone. Mike Newton aka The Bastard included. He sat next to me and whispered in my ear, "You're dead." It was a threat and my eyes stung with tears as I tried to hold back my sobs. Edward looked back at me and was concerned. I closed my eyes and shook my head, he looked like he was about to kill Mike. I thought this was going to be the best day ever. . . I was wrong! Why me?!

Jasper and Edward both looked at me with concern as I tried to hide the tears that slipped from behind my lids. Edward's jaw was clamped shut and Jasper's nostrils were flared with anger. It was obvious that Alice had told him, I was worried more about my current situation rather than the knowledge of the subject by others. This is not good. Mike smirked as he stared up at the board, his black eye had disappeared and there were no injuries that covered him. Oh boy....


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**A/N: . . . . . . . . . Boredom kills, you know?**

Chapter 11: Jealousy

E POV

When I saw Mike walk into the classroom, I was thinking about how good it would feel to smash his head into the lockers. Maybe give him another black eye. When he made his way passed me, he actually had the guts to glare at me but He flinched when I reached for my pencil and I smirked at that, it was good that he was afraid, he should be. He sat next to Bella and whispered something in her ear causing her to cry. She met my eyes and she shook her head, she was trying her best to stop the tears and it broke my heart. Not for long, I was going to put Mike in his place. I was just waiting for the opportunity to kick his ass, it would definitely make me feel better, but I don't think Bella would like that.

As the class went on, I thought of possible ways that I could kill Mike without being caught by the police or Bella. There was one where I threw him into the school's pool and drop a hair dryer in as well and another one was where I locked him in the trunk of a car and drove it into a creek. None of them were working well, so I stopped thinking diabolical thoughts and jumped when I piece of paper poked me in the side.

"Whose it from?" I asked the person behind me, she pointed to Bella.

I opened it and saw her shaky handwriting.

**He's mad Edward, I'm scared.**

_I'll take care of it, don't worry._

**Its not like you can be with me every second of the day, he will find me alone and I don't want to get hurt.**

_Trust me, I have you. Don't worry._

The classes passed in the blink of an eye and next thing I know, I'm sitting at the lunch table with my family and the Hales. I saw Bella walking with Jacob, who had his arm around her shoulders, they laughed about something as they went to get their lunch. Alice obviously saw what I was staring at and laughed, "Seems the good old Eddie is jealous," she enjoyed taunting me.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like that kid," I said as I stabbed at my chicken.

"Right," Alice exaggerated. "Hey Bella! Come sit with us, bring your friend!" Alice ignored my glare and Bella sat across from me, her friend sat next to her. He thinks that just because he has known her forever that he gets the right to be all over her. I tried to control myself as best as I can. My fist was clenched tightly around my fork and I could feel the plastic digging into my skin.

"So, Bella. . . whose your friend?" Emmett decided to test my patience.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce you to my friend Jacob Black, he transferred here from La Push Academy," she paused and then introduced each and everyone of us. "This is Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper and you already met Edward earlier." I sent a nod in his direction as she said my name. As the conversations went on, I saw that he was completely entertained with messing with her hair and holding her hands, and once again, she seemed comfortable with it. I felt something like a fire burning inside of me. I wanted to rip his arms out, especially because every time he touched her, he'd look at me with those eyes, like he was doing everything to make me jealous. It was obvious that he was testing me, so _I_ decided to test his limits. "So, why did you transfer to Forks High? I've heard a lot about La Push Academy. Everybody says it's a good school. Don't you think you were better off there?"

"No, what I really think is that, since you seem so fond of them, why don't _you_ apply there? I'm sure you can still get your forms. If I were you, I'd go there as soon as possible." He smirked at me. Before I could respond, Alice kicked me from under the table.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jacob. I need to borrow Edward for a moment so will you excuse us for a moment," she dragged me out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. I just about punched a locker with anger.

"Why did you take me out of there?" I nearly yelled from all the fury I felt. This Jacob kid was really getting to me and I couldn't explain as to why it was hurting me this bad.

"Edward, don't you realize that this is what he wants? How can you be so stupid?" Alice growled as she met my stare.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused.

"The obvious. He already noticed the way you look at her and now he's trying to provoke you, so if you lose your temper and fight him, he'll be the victim in Bella's eyes and you'll be the one with no self control. Be smart and don't fall for that! If you want her, you better start fighting because he already started."

"I don't like Bella-" I began to look away from her but she grabbed my chin and yanked me to her level. Her eyes were dark with irritation as she glared at me. "Stop lying to yourself! YOU LIKE HER! Edward, I am your sister and you need to stop acting like I don't know these things." Alice pushed my face away and stomped down the hall. It took me a while to finally understand what my older sister was talking about, I thanked her and skipped the rest of lunch to walk alone to gym.

While Coach Reynolds was taking attendance I noticed that Bella wasn't there and she doesn't she skip class. She's too smart for that, I left to look for her. As I walked through the hall, I began to worry about her and my heart dropped to my feet when I saw that she was unconscious on the floor, her books sprawled everywhere and papers scattered. She was motionless, I ran up to her and carried her to the nurses office as fast as I could. I noticed something wet on my arm. I propped her up on my knee as I looked at my arm, blood was dripping from her head. I walked faster to the office, I was determined to help her. There was only one person who would do this to her.

"Mike," I growled.

_Oh, he is sooooo dead._ When I brought Bella to the nurses office, the lady said that she was hit in the head with something hard and thick. It could possibly be a baseball bat or even a hard covered book. I thanked her and waited in the reception area for her to wake up. Mike was going to pay, there is no one in this school that would possibly want to cause this much harm to Bella other than Mike. He was getting his revenge and it was going to come back and bite him in the ass . . . hard. I asked to the receptionist if she would call Jasper down to the office, it was an emergency, she called him over the announcements while I paced across the room waiting for his arrival.

Jasper came into the office with a serene look until he saw my worried face. "What's going on?" Jasper asked with a furrow of his brows.  
I sat down in a chair and ran my hands through my hair, Jasper sat next to me and I could feel his concern radiating off of him.

"Bella is hurt." I said with a tight voice. "Mike hit her and she is unconcious."

"Are you sure she didn't fall? She's not the most graceful person-"

"This isn't a joke JASPER!" I roared loudly. "She's hurt and I'm worried. He is out to get her and I don't know when he'll stop and ITS ALL MY FAULT!" My anger rose and I punched the wall with all my strength, creating a large dent within it. Jasper didn't say a word, he just watched me as I continued to pace across the floor.

"You know that Emmett and I are there for both of you. Bella is a great girl and she has been through a lot, you have too. We'll watch out for her, don't worry." Jasper reasoned. He was always calm in dangerous situations, I don't know how he does it but I need to learn. Jasper ended up going back to class and I kept on waiting for Bella to wake up but it seemed like forever.

The nurse walked out and I touched her arm as she stepped by, "Is she going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. If you want to see her, she's waking up. She woke up a while ago but said that she just wanted to lay down for a bit. She should still be awake." The nurse nodded to the door and I made a sprint for it. I opened the door and Bella was just beginning to sit up before she got off balance. On impulse, I reached out and caught her before she could fall back against the unpadded slab of wood and the crinkled paper.

"Are you okay?"

Bella groaned in pain . . .


	12. Chapter 12: Threats

**A/N: Ugh. I am soooooo bored!!! :P  
**

Chapter 12: Threats

**B POV**

Lunch ended and for some reason Alice and Edward never came back. I was growing used to walking with Edward to Gym everyday, it was becoming habit. I walked at a normal pace and was pushed from behind, my stuff went flying and my arm throbbed from the impact. I looked up to yell at the person but froze with fright. Mike stood above me with a bat over his shoulder, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I told you, you were dead," He swung the bat at me and I ducked. I crawled and he hit my leg, I tried to scream for help but he put a hand to my mouth. He kissed my cheek, "You had the nicest skin, I never forgot about that. Edward is next, don't you worry." No! Edward. . .

I was hit with a tremendous blow to my head and everything went black. I knew I had to be dreaming, I was in the arms of a god. He held me tightly and walked with me. He stopped to change positions, he mumbled something and began to walk faster. I couldn't move my head because it weighed a thousand pounds. I felt something wet on the back of my head and then everything was numb. . . I didn't know what happened next, instead of being in some man's arms I was on a very uncomfortable bed with plastic sheets.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light above my head. I put a hand over them and a lady came to my side, "Are you okay? Isabella are you okay?" The lady asked repeatedly. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the power to do it. I heard a loud bang and turned my head towards the sound only to regret it by the unbearable pain that made my sight fade. I closed my eyes and the nurse would occasionally nudge me to make sure I was still alive but I never really fell asleep. I could hear people talking and I sat up quickly but fell back down because of the headache that made me groan. I hissed at the pain and the nurse came up to me, "Honey, you need to relax and sit down for a while. You had a pretty bad concussion." _So, it wasn't a dream._ I touched my head and there was bandaging around my head. I almost fell until arms went around me. It was probably Jacob.

Edward walked in and took me off guard completely. "Are you okay?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

The lights were bright and I put my hand over my eyes again, "Mike. . ." was all that I could get out, my throat was so dry. Edward helped me sit up slowly, making sure not to hurt my head too much. I felt a little light headed but it helped to have support from Edward. I could feel Edward's tension. He was not very happy, he knew that Mike was trouble as well as I did. I hope he doesn't feel as though he broke his trust with me, because honestly I can trust him with just about anything.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a frown.

"You left Gym for me?" I accused, "I don't recall being in that hallway. . . why were you there?"

He looked nervous as he answered, "I forgot. . . something and I went to my locker to get it and I saw you. Which leads me back to my first question: How are you feeling?"

Well, now that someone asked, I realized I wasn't totally okay. "It's strange, my whole body feels heavy like I'm carrying weight, my throat hurts, and I have a huge headache."

Edward's eyes widen in shock and concern. His eyes shifted from the nurse to me, and back again. "Should I take her to the hospital?"

"No, no! No hospitals! I'm fine, I think these symptoms are because of the rain yesterday. I bet tomorrow I'll wake up perfectly well." I could not go to the hospital, if Charlie ever found out I would die! Not only would I NEVER be aloud out of the house, I would never be able to walk down the stairs or anything I would be locked in my room for all eternity.

Clearly, she wasn't sure about what to do so I just stood up to prove I was better. "See, I'm fine. No need for hospitals."

Fortunately, it worked. Until I swayed a bit. . .

"Okay, dear. I guess you can go home, but be aware that if you wake up feeling bad tomorrow, you'll really need to see a doctor." she didn't seem convinced and neither did Edward.

"Alright, but I think this won't be necessary. Can I leave now?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course, I'll ask the receptionist to excuse you."

"Good. Thank you for taking care of me Mrs. Finn, and thank you Edward for helping me again." Then, before any of them had time to say anything else, I opened the door and made my way to the parking lot. All I wanted was to go home. But I didn't get very far since I realized someone was following me. "Edward," I turned to face him. "Like I said, I'm thankful for what you did for me but I think I can take care of myself now."

"No, you can't! I'm driving you home and please, _please_ don't even start complaining because nothing you say, will change my mind."

I breathed heavily, "Fine! Can I use your phone before we leave?" He handed it to me without questions and I texted Keri and Becca that I would have to come pick them up later because I wasn't feeling well and had to go home. They said that they knew the way and would just walk home, I rolled my eyes at the two. I handed him back the phone and he lead me to the car. "And what am I supposed to do with my truck?" I asked when we drove passed it.

He seemed to have thought about that already. "I'll have Alice bring it to your house after school, then she can go home with me. That is...if you don't mind me staying with you until she arrives." Did I mind him staying? He's actually being pretty nice lately. I looked up just to see the most profound eyes I've ever seen in my whole life. I wanted to get closer, to get a better look at them... Hey, what am I doing? I can't be dazzled like this...Wake up Bella, this is Edward Cullen, remember? EDWARD CULLEN! You've always hated him! You'll always hate him!

I let him drive me home and I let him make me some soup. It helped a little with the body ache. I told him that I was taking a bath and he said that I should be careful and not fall asleep. I laughed but stopped when I realized that he wasn't joking. I got undressed and when I got into the tub, the steam really helped with the headache. I felt a lot better by the time that I got out of the bathroom. I forgot my clothes in my room and walked out with a towel wrapped around me and screamed, loudly.

Edward was sitting in the hallway, staring at me. He had an amused smirk upon his face and said, "I was just sitting here because I wouldn't be able to hear you if you needed my help." He stood up and looked down at me.

"You can go downstairs now!" I pointed to the stairs, he chuckled and walked down them slowly. I was about to go into my room when I heard Edward.

"Bella," I peeked my head around the corner, "I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to join my family and me for a game of Truth or Dare on Friday. Its going to be fun." He invited me to his house. . . I didn't know what to say. My brain was confused with decisions, maybe it was the concussion?

"Let me think about it," I said as I walked through my doorway and into my room. I got dressed and went down stairs to an Edward with a bottle of Tylenol in his hand. I took it reluctantly and sat on the couch.

"So are you coming to my game tomorrow?" he asked.

I thought about it for a while, "Yeah, Alice said that it would be fun." Then again what isn't fun when you have Alice and Emmett with you? It was nice to talk with him rather than arguing, the hours flew by and before I knew it, Alice was knocking on the door. I invited her inside but she said that she had to talk to Edward and didn't want to waste too much time. After they left, I took more Tylenol and began to make dinner for Charlie.

"Oh, Bells. I'm sorry but you'll have to eat alone tonight. Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack. I'm going down to La Push to help with everything. I'll probably be there during the whole weekend. Do you think you'll be fine on your own until the end of the weekend?" Charlie was in a hurry and I wasn't feeling really well even after the Tylenol, but it was nothing compared to Harry Clearwater's death. "Of course, dad. You go and call me if you need anything, okay?" He left twenty minutes later to visit Sue Clearwater and her children. I didn't feel like eating so I just took another shower and went to bed, hoping I'd wake up feeling better the next day.

Unfortunately for me, life doesn't work like that.

Next morning, besides all the symptoms I had yesterday, there was a new one: fever. I was not in the mood to eat so breakfast was out of the question. I just dragged myself to the couch and turned on the TV. Today. . .I would be a couch potatoe and I would enjoy it. Hopefully. I had books, television, and the phone was within reach. I just hope that nobody would call.

**A/N: What could possibly happen to Bella while she's sick? PSH. ANYTHING!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Doctor Cullens

**A/N: 6:36 in the morning and still working. :)**

Chapter 13: Doctor Cullen(s)

B POV

There was a knock on my door and I groaned as I eased my way from the couch to the door. I opened the door and Edward stood in the doorway and his face was scolding. He opened his mouth to say something and I put my hand over his mouth, "Don't say anything! I know, I know, I'm sick!" I tried to say through my congestion. I slammed the door in his face and he walked in anyways. I sniffled and then coughed. I hate concussions, I hate being sick! I HATE MIKE NEWTON!

He shook his head. "So stubborn. . ."

"I thought that you weren't supposed to come into houses unless you were invited," I chastised. He put his hand to my forehead and I tried to shake it off, but he held my chin in place and took my temperature.

"Have you been to the hospital?" he asked politely. Why did he have to be so nice? I couldn't move, that was all I could do when I had him this close to me. I turned my head away and looked at my feet.

"Well, as you can see. I'm sick! So tell Alice and Emmett I said sorry and to have fun," I tried to shove him out the door and ignore the hard muscle beneath my hands. He turn to face me and grabbed my hands, placed them by my sides and got real close. "Have you been to the hospital?"

He was doing that smoldering thing again! I glared at him and coughed in his face, he closed his eyes and wiped his face. His smirked scared me, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. He threw me down and then straddled me, "You'll tell me sooner or later." I fought at him, punching at his chest and he grabbed my wrists and pinned them by my head. He was really close to me and I tried to bite him, "Ohhhh... fisty!" he joked. I gave up and just laid there, I was too tired to do anything else.

"Hey, Bells-Wow, didn't know I was interrupting something," Becca was standing in the hallway with a grin as she leaned against the wall. "I'm just going to get some breakfast."

I sighed heavily, "No, I haven't been to the hospital! Happy?" He laughed a little and got off of me.

"I was beginning to think that you liked that a little too much," he raised a brow at me. I gagged and walked into the kitchen. "No, I'm not happy at all." He was suddenly serious.

"What? Edward, your mood swings are giving me whip lash, why are you unhappy?" I looked through the cupboards for some crackers. I wasn't sure if I could hold anything else down and saltines were delicious anyways.

"Because you're sick and you haven't been to the hospital! Where is your father?"

I gave up, there was no point in lying anyways, "He's in La Push. One of his best friends died and he's helping the family cope with all that has been going on, he's gone for the whole weekend."

"What?! I can't believe you were planning on stay here all alone!" He yelled.

I forced my throat to yell back. "Why does it matter to you, anyway? Gawd!"

"It matters because...because...because I care about you!" he said nervously. Did I just hear what I think I did? Edward Cullen just told that he cares about _me_? Edward Cullen, actually caring about someone other than himself. I really must be hearing things! "Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital right now." He said regaining calm once again.

"No, if I go, Charlie will know I'm sick. He already has enough problems for one weekend. You can't make me!" I started to panic and my head began to throb yet again. Becca looked at me with concern, "I'M FINE!" I groaned, screaming doesn't help the headache.

He got quiet for a few minutes, as if deliberating something. "It seems fair. But you still need to see a doctor. My father has the day off today, so I'm taking you to my house to see him."

"I guess that would be fine." I knew I had no other choice, it was either the hospital or Edward's house. I pick Edward's house. It couldn't be that bad. I get to lay on a couch instead of an uncomfortable bed, I don't have to lay in front of a ton of people and Charlie will never find out. It was perfect.

"Good. Do you think you can walk? I could carry you." He offered, while smiling that crooked grin of his as he held his arms out.

"In your dreams, Cullen!" _Actually, they were kinda in my dreams too,_ but I kept that bit of information to myself. "Becca, I'll be back in a few I have to go to Edward's house." She raised her brows suggestively and I politely introduced her to my middle finger. She laughed and said that she would be fine. Becca and Keri would be fine I think Keri said something about going on a date later this weekend and I wasn't sure as to when but she'll be fine and Becca has always been the one to stay home alone anyways. Edward walked me to his car and after a few minutes of Edward's maniac driving we were at his house and his father was examining me.

"Okay Bella, after taking in everything I don't see anything wrong. You must have the flu, nothing to worry about. I'll write down a prescription and give you and Edward will take you to pick up your medication," he smiled politely. His beauty was blinding and all I could do was nod as he walked away. I couldn't understand how dumb I could be around hot guys but then again I'm not that way around Edward . . . did I just think that Edward was hot? My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen ," I smiled weakly as Dr. Cullen handed me the paper.

"Please call me Carlisle." He nodded and walked away with a hard stare in Edward's direction, I didn't press the subject so I waited for Carlisle to leave and Edward replaced his spot next to me on the couch.

"Your father is very nice and handsome." I said with a bite of my lip.

"Yeah, that explains why I'm so irresistible." He teased.

"Oh, shut up!" He shrugged and we both laughed at that.

After some time, Edward took me home, not before stopping at the drugstore to get my medication, which he didn't let me pay for and he knew that it bothered me.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward! It's almost 4pm. You'll miss your game. You have to hurry." I said desperately, when I looked at the clock the first time of the day. I sat up abruptly from the couch and ran to the door. Edward walked up to me and his face was completely serious. "I couldn't care less about my game. I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."

"I'm not by myself, Becca's here!" I was trying to shove him out of my house so he would go to his game but he refused to budge. He grabbed my wrists and looked deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back.

"I don't trust them enough to take care of you, your health is more important than my game," he maneuvered me to my room and laid me on the bed, "You need to rest." I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. He was the best personal nurse I have ever had, he was a confusing person and I knew that I would never figure him out but it was fun to try. My head began throbbing in the middle of the night and I called out for someone and Edward came running in with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body was dripping wet. I was in too much pain to realize that he was practically naked and standing in the middle of my room with a towel around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Can you get me some Advil or something?" I asked with a groan as I clutched at my head. He ran down the steps and came back with a glass of water and two pills of Advil. I popped them into my mouth and gulped down the water greedily. I thanked him and sat next to me until I fell back asleep. "Edward?" I asked, barely awake.

"Yeah?" He said as he leaned closer to me.

"Thank you." I fell asleep . . .

**A/N: I would get sick just to have Edward be _my_ personal nurse!!! xD**

**Amelia Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Idea

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo bored. -twitch- life sucks when you are stuck in boredom!**

Chapter 14: Bad Idea

B POV

I never thought that I would get better so fast. Thanks to Edward coming to my every need that night, I was better by the morning. I woke up and took a quick shower to wake up a little more, I was a bit groggy and it was probably because of all the medication I took. Keri came into the bathroom, without knocking, with a head of hair that looked as though she stuck a fork into a light socket.

I looked at her and handed her a brush, she flipped me off and began to walk downstairs. My eyes widened as I heard distant snoring. "Keri!" I called quietly. She stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"Don't, go downstairs!" I told her as I dragged her back up the steps. She looked at me in a really pissed off way and then her face showed realization. "There is a guy downstairs," she whispered. She had a evil smirk across her lips as she stared down the stairway, you could barely hear Edward's soft snoring. She saw me looking down there as well, "You love him." It was a statement of fact. I don't love Edward! How could she even think that? Yeah, he was hot but he was a butthole.

"No! No, gawd no!" I kept repeating. She raised an eyebrow at me as I continued denying the accusation. I stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"You suck at lying," she smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to get dressed. I totally spaced that I was going to Edward's house today, I didn't know what to wear or what we were going to do, all I know is that we were going to play Truth or Dare and I don't particularly like the game, but with his family, it had to be fun.

I went into the kitchen quietly and made myself and Edwad breakfast, it was the least I could do for him. Without his help, I would still be sick. I mean he wasn't as bad as I thought he was, maybe we could be friends. I heard him groan on the couch, I walked in and smiled at the position he was in. Limbs in every direction and the pillow over his head.

"You okay?" he perked up at my voice, like I caught him off guard. He looked at me and smiled a brilliant smile and ruffled his hair.

"You look better. How are you feeling?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was in basketball shorts, I tried not to stare and failed miserably. He had a very well sculpted chest and nice abs, I bit my lip and forced myself to look away and walk back into the kitchen.

"I'm better. I made breakfast! Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes." I came out with a tray and a plate of food. I set it in front of Edward and he just dug right in. He moaned when he took a bite of the pancakes. "So, I'm guessing that you like them?" I giggled and walked upstairs. I got my shoes on and did my make up before we left. It was already late in the afternoon and Charlie would be back soon, or so I hoped. I hope that he was going to be okay after one of his really good friends died, I don't know how life would be if Keri or Becca died. I didn't even want to think about it. When I went back downstairs, Edward was fully clothed and washing his dishes. I shook my head, "You don't need to do those. I was going to do them when I got home." He shrugged as I sat on the counter and watched him.

"So, you don't talk much about your family. If you don't mind me asking, what _is_ your family like?" He asked as he glanced at me and back down at the dishes.

"I don't mind. Renee and Charlie split when I was young and she just left. I mean I visit her sometimes but we mostly talk over email. Charlie was devastated, he tried to hide it as best as he could but you could always see right through him. I stayed with my mom for a while and she got re-married to a guy who is like half her age, his name is Phil. He's a baseball recruiter or something. I came back so my mom would be able to travel with him and came back here in like 3rd grade. Charlie welcomed me with arms wide open. The end. I have a pretty boring life," I smiled at him. He did his gorgeous crooked smile and shook his head at me.

"I actually don't think that you are boring at all, you are actually more intriguing than you give yourself credit for, Bella" He turned off the faucet and dried his hands, the whole while he was staring at me intensely. I tried to smile but failed when I met his eyes. I knew something was strange with me, but I didn't know that I would start liking the guy that I have hated for years. It was all so strange to me. He walked past me and into the living room, he slipped on his shoes and said that he was going to start up his car.

I ran upstairs to tell Keri and Becca that I would be back later tonight, "She's gonna get her freak on with the baseball guy! I don't know if I will be home tonight, I'm getting my freak on with a baseball guy too." Keri laughed as she fixed her mascara. I glared and said goodbye to my best friends. Becca screamed after me, "BE SAFE!!" I cringed and walked out the door, locking it. Edward was in his car waiting for me. I bit my lip as I got into the passenger seat, _Tonight was definitely going to be wild!_, I thought as I buckled myself in and we sped down the street.

The ride to his house was always a trip with all his sharp turns and speeding but I always enjoyed it. I stared out the window at the trees that passed by in green blurs. I would casually glance at Edward every now and again and he would smile as he looked away. He was such a weirdo.

* * *

When we arrived it was obvious that they were waiting for our arrival. I got out of the silver car with a smile and when Alice came up and hugged me, I hugged her back, Rose said hello from the doorway and ran back inside. Emmett was nowhere in sight, to my surprise, and Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely tonight," he smiled when I blushed.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I was never one for compliments and he was such a nice guy. I hated the fact that people could blush, that was always my disadvantage so people knew when I was embarrassed.

Edward put his hand to the small of my back and lead me into his house once again. The furniture was reorganized from the last time I saw it. The couches created a small circle and there was a small table with a bottle in the middle. My eyes got wide and everyone laughed at my expression.... _Oh boy, this was going to end badly._

**A/N:** **I would like to thank my friends Kylina and Jamie, they helped me with a bunch of things today and I am grateful to have such great friends. THANK YOU GUYS!!! I hope you guys like this story so far. Oh and to **** this is a revision of no longer friends or enemies... I'm basically fixing it up and adding new things. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Games and Kisses

**A/N: Blah. Listening to ESCAPE THE FATE! look em up. They rock! I love them... my favorite song (at the moment) is It's Just Me.... Check it out on .**

Chapter 16: Games and Kisses

We got set up to play truth or dare and everyone was excited, little did they know that I was scared shitless! I didn't really know what they were capable of but I was a bit scared. I looked at Edward and he looked excited as well but there was something else. . . worry? I couldn't really describe it. He looked back at me and his smile widen, as did mine. Edward glanced away and stared at his sister Alice, who winked at him with a smirk. I felt like I was missing out on a private joke and it was obvious, by the tension in Edward's jaw, that he didn't enjoy it.

"Come on," he said. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the chairs, I was not looking forward to this at all. Alice came in with trays filled with snacks and Emmett walked in with soft drinks, Jasper was hooking up a mini fridge next to us as Rose filled it with drinks. Once Alice put the trays down she jumped energetically and ran at me. She hugged me tightly and smiled, "I'm so glad that you came!! How are you feeling? We have Sprite!!" I tried to smile and saw Edward chuckling beside me, I obviously looked like I was not glad to be there.

"I'm fine! So when are we gonna start?" I challenged with a raised brow. Alice squealed and we all gathered around the table.

"Okay! Basically, all you do is spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you ask them Truth or Dare," Rose explained the rules and sat down next to Emmett, who kissed her on the cheek. I smiled at them and then looked at Alice for the go, for someone so small, you can tell that she was the one in charge. You don't want to piss her off. They all decided that I would be able to spin first since it was my first time playing with them. I was excited. I grabbed the brown bottle and with the flick of my wrist... it spun. Everyone leaned over the table as they waited for it to stop on its first victim. It began to get slower and slower and slower, then it suddenly stopped in front of Alice. I grinned mischievously and Edward barked out a laugh, "Like she has the guts to do anything." I glared at the gorgeous boy to my right he put in his hands in the air as mock surrender. I hated to be underestimated and so I decided to take it out on Alice. _Poor girl._ I thought as I knew her greatest weakness.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she challenged.

"I dare you to cut all of your favorite skirts," her jaw, literally, popped as she heard what she had to do. I knew that it was bad but it could have been worse. I could have made her give me all of her credit cards and cut them in front of her. "Blame Edward." was all that I said. She glared in my direction and at her younger brother, "You both shall pay." She ran upstairs and grabbed her skirts and a pair of scissors. The evil glint in her eyes told me that she was plotting our revenge as we sat there and watched her destroy her lovely skirts. I was kinda scared. Alice threw her skirts aside as if they meant nothing and spun that bottle with a sly grin, it landed on Edward. He stared at the bottle wide eyed and Alice raised a brow and that grin widened.

"Truth or Dare, little brother?" she asked as she leaned back into Jasper's body. She played with his buttons on his shirt as if playing innocent but the evil smile upon her face said other wise.

"Dare." I slapped my forehead, _he really is a retard! _I slid farther down as I anticipated what she was going to do.

"I dare you to kiss Bella!" she screamed.

"WHAT?!" we screamed in unison.

"Do it." she ordered with authority. For such a tiny person she was very intimidating. Edward glared at her and she winked at him. I let my head fall back as I waited for the worst. He pulled my hand to make me stand up, I was taken aback, but did it anyways with a gulp.

He winked at me and intertwined our fingers, everyone was cheering and Edward moved closer. He yanked me to him so that we were all but touching and he lifted our linked hands up and looked at them with a smile. I bit my lip as I waited, he put my hand to his lips and kissed it. Alice screamed, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Edward sat down and I sat, rather fell, down on the couch with wide eyes and large sigh.

"You said that I had to kiss Bella, you never said where." He smirked at the pissed off pixie and spun the bottle lazily. I shook my head with a smile, he was a strange boy sometimes but completely unpredictable. The bottle ended up landing on Jasper. I didn't know much about the guy but he didn't look excited for what was coming his way. Edward was definitely feeling the opposite, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. . . Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm. . . D-d-d-dare," he stuttered. He looked like he was shaking.

"I dare you to throw your antique war boots in the garage and you can't play with them, clean them, or talk to them for 1 month," Edward smiled the entire time.

Jasper looked absolutely petrified. "I. Hate. You." He stalked up up the stairs and came down, he threw the black and worn out boots into the garage and sat down with a huff. He leaned forward, spun the bottle and surprisingly, it landed on Emmett. Jasper cursed and asked Emmett his question. "Dare." Emmett puffed out his chest and Jasper laughed a little.

"I dare you to NOT have sex for a week." Jasper laughed when Emmett's face transformed into a pout like a seven year old. Rose laughed and whispered in his ear, that made him smile. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Rose. Rose was dared to make out with Alice (which was quite hilarious) and when Rose spun, it stopped before Jasper and he groaned.

"Truth or Dare, my beloved twin?" Rose smiled evilly and looked at Jasper expectantly.

"Dare." Jasper sighed in defeat.

"I dare you to kiss Bella." Alice's eyes went wide and Jasper looked like he was about to start laughing. Edward growled something and Rose laughed hysterically along with Emmett. Jasper came over to to me and kissed my cheek. I felt a shock go through me and I blushed darkly. Jasper spun the glass bottle and it landed on Edward, yet again. Alice smiled and whispered in Jasper's ear, he grinned and looked at me. "Truth or Dare, my good friend?" Jasper's eyes were teasing and Edward was more than happy to oblige to the competition. "Dare." My eyes widened, _not again._ I couldn't believe how naive Edward was being, we were definitely going to die with Alice at the reign. I took a big gulp of my sprite right before he spoke and almost choked.

Jasper opened his mouth with an evil chuckle, "I dare you to kiss Bella. . . on the lips." Adding that little detail damned me to hell. Yes, he was cute but with what has all happened, I couldn't like him. I just couldn't. _Couldn't or wouldn't?_ I asked myself. I could not have this inner battle with myself, Edward was coming my way. His eyes were determined and that frightened me, he was completely looking forward to it!_ Bastard!_ I wanted to scream, he grabbed my hand once again and pulled me to him roughly so that I would have to put my hand to his chest so I didn't fall. He grinned down at me and those green eyes did something that I never thought would happen in my entire life.

They hypnotized me.

He grabbed my chin softly and pulled my face to his and the second our lips touched a shock went throughout my entire body. My legs went numb and I didn't know if I would be able to stand for much longer. Our lips moved in synchronized movements and I could feel his smile against my lips. This was defiantly a new transition. The second he pulled away I leaned forward a bit and felt his chuckle run through his chest. My lips were swollen and I wanted more. It was then that we . . .

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but I had to. =]**


	16. Chapter 16: A Night to Remember

**A/N:I will write, GAWD! I thought someone was gonna come to my house and kill me because of the cliffy. Sorry about that, well here is the next chapter so get your granny panties out of a bunch and Enjoy!!**

**This is dedicated to the coolest dude ever.... Kenneth Nixon! IFLY!!**

Chapter 16: A Night to Remember

Then we fell onto the couch and Edward's lips attacked mine with a hungry passion. I giggled a little as his hand slid down my side and pulled me closer. Edward's body covered mine and I could feel him all over me. My fingers tangled themselves into his thick hair and he growled as my grip tightened. His hands started to push up my shirt slowly and I could feel my stomach exposed and it kept on rising. . .

Someone cleared their throat and we froze," Are you guys done yet?" Emmett joked.

I pushed Edward off of me and he fell on the ground with a huff. I sat up and fixed my clothes and hair in a quick rush, Edward sat up, his hair all messed up and he had a huge smile plastered on his face as he stared at the bottle. "I think we are done with Truth or Dare tonight guys, I'm gonna show Bella the rest of the house," he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes and he winked to his family. I looked at him suspiciously and let him lead me through the kitchen and out the back door. We walked through bushes and down a stone path, there were flowers everywhere and plush green grass beneath my feet as we reached the end of the path. Edward was towing me through the maze by my hand. He turned around and grabbed both of my hands as he stared deeply into my eyes. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Can I tell you something?"

"What?" I asked softly.

"I have never done this with a girl. I have never really invited a girl to my house. But you're different," he spun me around so that he was behind me and he covered my eyes. "Its a surprise." He nibbled my ear and I smiled as I put my hands over his and followed his lead.

He led me down a grass path and then I stepped onto something hard. . . cement. My forehead crinkled in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Its a surprise," I could tell that he had a smirk. It was just one of those things that was very distinct in a person's voice. I tried to glare at him but its hard to do when someone has their hands over your eyes. I heard water rushing, not like rapids more like a spa or a pool. I was getting a bit nervous. I tried to move his hands and he tsked me. "Nah, ah, ah. . . not yet," he led me around and set me down in a chair. "Now."

He moved his hands and there was a giant pool surrounded by the most beautiful flowers and marble steps that led you deeper into the water. There was a small fountain on the far side of the pool and the water was crystal clear as it poured out. The lights that shone through the pool changed colors and I could literally feel my jaw as it was hanging low as I took everything in. Alice and everyone came out and gasped in mock surprise, "Edward? You showed her our secret pool?"

"Yep. Let's party!" he laughed as Jasper was shoved into the pool, fully clothed. He flipped his hair out of his face and chased after Emmett, who ended up tripping into the pool anyways. I smiled at everyone. Everyone was having such a great time and I envied their love towards each other. The closest thing I came to a crush is. . . I glanced up at Edward, who was smiling at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked with a cute crooked grin.

"Just that I'm glad you brought me," I told him. It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie. These families was definitely something else. They had Alice, the quirky older sister and her boyfriend, the shy and thoughtful one. There was Rosalie, the beautiful blonde model and her boyfriend, the buff prankster. Then there was Edward, the unpredictable, cute, and undeniably smart jock that everyone couldn't keep their hands off of. And then there was me. The one who didn't fit in the picture of all of their beauty. I wasn't quirky, I wasn't that thoughtful, I wasn't beautiful, I sucked at pulling jokes on people and I was predictable and a huge klutz. No wonder why I don't have a boyfriend. It made me sad to think that I could die a 45 year old virgin whose first kiss was from a bon fire from drinking too much. Not the happiest memory. When I looked up, I realized that everyone was gone and it was just Edward and I.

"You okay? We can go back to the house if you want," his voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. . . just confused."

"About what?" he asked softly.

"Just that I am hanging out with a bunch of gorgeous people and I don't belong in that picture. You have no idea how much pain I have been through just to find the perfect guy. I haven't even found a guy yet, the last one was a total asshole. I wish that people would just like me, for _me_. I wish that someone would just-"

Edward's lips stopped me from continuing my rant on how lonely I was. He put his hands on the small of my back as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss me passionately. _That was it_, I thought as realization hit me like a bulldozer. Passion was what was missing from my life. The only person in this god for saken world who showed me that was Edward. He liked me for the real me and he didn't want me to change. I pulled away with a smile. His eyes were filled with something that I had never seen. Happiness was sparkling in his eyes as he stared at me. I backed away slowly and wiped my swollen lips, Edward looked at me with a questioning stare.

"Let's get wet," I raised a brow at him and winked as I stripped out of my clothes and into my black bra and satin blue underwear. I walked into the water slowly so my body would get used to the temperature. I turned around to see him staring at me like a 14 year old boy waiting for his prom date. I curled my finger at him and he stripped quickly out of his clothes and walked in with his black boxers. He stalked me playfully and every step that he took I would step backwards. He finally grabbed me by the waist and made me stay in place as he moved closer. . . and closer. . . and closer, our bodies almost touching. His face moved closer. . . and closer. . . and closer, our lips touching softly. Then it was chaotic.

He pushed me against the wall and placed my hands by my sides. He licked my lips and forced his entry through my mouth. I groaned at the taste, it was sweet. Like candy. I smiled a bit as his hands started roaming over my body and my fingers clawed at his back. I moaned and it was unfamiliar but it felt amazing, Edward kissed my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist and me pushed against me harder and I gasped at the contact. . . . . .

**A/N:hmmmm.... wonder where this will lead??? xD**


	17. Chapter 17: Lollipop

**A/N: Omg ttyl lmafo my bff Jill. I hate text talk. hahaha!**

Chapter 17: Lollipop

**B POV**

I gasped at the contact. I felt his hard stomach press onto my soft body and his waist pushed me up against the 4 foot wall that we were leaning against. He kissed me with so much feeling I could have cried. I tried to push away from him a bit to tell him something but it only created a delicious friction between us, making me forget what I was going to say. My hands in his hair and our bodies mashed together, we were basically one person.

His hands were roaming my back, making me arch towards him. He began to undo my bra when I knew I had to stop him before I knew he was going to do something he was going to regret. I pulled away a bit, "Edward?" My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah," his breath was coming out in quick gasps.

"I'm not going to have sex with you. Not tonight," I said as I slithered down his body. Which made me move closer to him and put my hands on his chest only to have my mind clear of what I was doing. His head rested on my shoulder as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Damn. I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy. . . I really like you," he lifted his head and stared into my eyes. His green eyes sparkling from the light. There was hurt, disappointment, but hope in them as he waited for me to respond.

"This goes against all my principles of guys. . . but I like you too," I turned my head away as I said it. It sounded cheesy and my face was a dark red with embarrassment.

He cupped my face between his hands and made me look at him. He was searching for something, anything. I just didn't know what he wanted. He closed his eyes and moved closer. . . he wasn't reaching for an eraser this time, this was a kiss.

_She said he's so sweet  
I wanna lick the wrapper_

_And she, she licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop_

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps _

"Fuck me sideways," I mumbled as I moved away from Edward to find my phone.

"I don't know about sideways but. . ." he followed me out of the pool and I glared at him with a huge smile. I looked at my phone and realized that it was coming from my house. That only made three possible candidates. Keri, Becca or Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey! When are you coming? Where are you anyways?" Becca chimed, I didn't think that Keri told her I was gone. That was odd, I thought they talked about everything, you would think they would at least talk about where I am if they needed to get a hold of me.

"I'm. . . at a friend's house," I looked at Edward for help and he laughed silently. He liked to watch me suffer. . . still. I rolled my eyes at him and politely introduced him to my middle finger. He reached underneath a stone table and retrieved two white towels. I wrapped mine around my chest and made it tight as I looked at Edward. He walked up to me with the towel around his waist and kissed my jaw and made his way down my neck.

"Who. . . oh! Ooooohh! Is it that boy that stayed at the house this weekend? It is isn't it. . .hold on," she put the phone down and answered the door. I heard her mumbling to someone in the background and then all the noises were cut off and there was a loud bang. I screamed, "Becca! Becca!! BECCA!!! Answer me dammit!!" I heard the phone move and someone answer it, but it wasn't Becca.

"You always underestimated me," the voice was low and deep. But all too familiar, Mike. I couldn't breathe and I hung up the phone quickly. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground with a thud. Edward reached out for me and crouched beside me with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Becca....." was all that I could croak out. She was hurt and it was all my fault. I got up quickly and Edward was confused. I grabbed his arm and all but screamed at him, "Get me to my house as fast as you can! NOW!" We ran through his yard and out to the parked cars in the front yard. We jumped into his Volvo and he started it, off we went. We drove so fast that I was sure we would make it there in 5 minutes, if not less. I was hoping to God that it was less.

We turned around the corner of my street and when we got to my house, I all but jumped out of the car before Edward had enough time to stop the car. My front door was wide open and the lights were still on. I was crying as I walked through the front door and saw Becca on the floor. She didn't look good at all. I picked her up a little and made sure that she didn't have any head injuries. There was a bullet wound in her chest, I let out a sob as I saw the blood seeping out of her shirt and onto the floor.

Edward was standing behind me the whole time and he was trying to keep himself in place. Trying to make himself, _not_ kill Mike. He knew it was Mike. He knew that no one else would do this other than Mike. He knew that MIKE.... was a dead man. A mad man. I looked up at him and cried, "Help me. Help me get her to a doctor!" He rushed over to her and picked Becca up easily, carried her down the porch steps and set her down in the backseat. I sat in the back and put Becca's head on my lap, making sure that no blood got on the seats.

He raced down the empty streets at night. He took sharp turns, ran past stop signs, and when they finally reached the hospital he slowed the car down. He parked right outside the hospital and carried Becca through the sliding doors of the small building. Nurses came as soon as they saw us walking in. Carlisle came and asked what happened in his most professional voice, "I think she was shot." I couldn't say exactly what happened because I didn't really know.

Edward looked at me and pulled me away from his father, "You need to tell him... everything."

I stared at him like he had four heads and was a fire breathing dragon, "What? No. Why would you even consider that?"

"Your friend is in the hospital with a bullet wound. She could have died if you guys weren't on the phone! You need to stop thinking about yourself and think about the ones you care about," I recoiled like he slapped me. The truth hurt. I was worried that something would happen to me but one of my best friends gets shot instead. I stared at the white tile and felt tears skim my cheeks.

I look at him from under my lashes and meet his emerald gaze," I used to hate you and now.... this is definitely a new transition." I laughed sadly. His head fell a little and he pulled me into a hug as we waited for his dad to tell us the damage. I cried softly into Edward's chest for hours, I was beginning to worry that Becca wasn't going to make it. I had called Keri to inform her. She said that she was on her way and hung up seconds later.

When Edward's father walked out of the room and threw his elastic gloves in a bin. He stayed there for a while with his head hung low. He shook the bin in anger, he slapped a box of syringes onto the floor and I jumped a bit. I was shocked at his behavior and that only meant one thing. This wasn't good. He looked at me and shook his head, he didn't need to say anything else. I broke down right then and there. Keri was huffing as she appeared in the automatic doors. She took one look at me and shook her head.

"Oh no..... god.... No!" she fell to her knees and we hugged each other as we both wept. Edward sat beside us in a chair, his hand over his eyes and his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently. He barely knew the girl and it hurt him. Maybe it just hurt him to see us so sad and neither one of us could have done anything. I stood up and wiped my tears away. "I want to go home. Now." I mumbled, I wasn't sure if he understood me, but by the reaction I received in response told me otherwise.

"No.... no way in HELL are you going back to that house, both of you will stay at my house. I will not let you get hurt or your friend..."

"Keri." she sniffled with a small sad smile.

"Keri, sorry, I forgot your name. I will not let you or _Keri _put yourselves in danger like that. Mike is a mad man and I will protect you myself if I have to," his voice was filled with authority and I was too weak to argue. I nodded my head and he helped us to the car. Edward was quite paranoid when we reached outside. He would look all around him and make sure that neither one of us strayed too far away from him. We drove in silence until we reached The Cullen's house.

Alice ran to me when she saw us pull up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," my voice was rough. Edward glared at Alice and lead Keri into the living room. He told her where everything was and where her room was for the night, he introduced her to everyone and looked back at me with a smile and led me upstairs. I didn't remember where everything was but when we got to his room.... everything was familiar.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I sat on his black leather couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest.

"Numb." I shrugged a bit. The feeling was mutual.

He tilted my head up so that he could stare into my eyes. He pecked me softly on the lips, "I won't let anything hurt you." He promised with a smile.

I looked back at his lips and kissed him again....again.... and again. He held onto my tightly and leaned back so that I was on top of him. His hands glided down my sides and onto my hips. "You're too far away." he smiled as he looked up at me. I straddled him and he bucked beneath me, making me fall forward. His lips captured mine and he turned away to whisper in my ear," I love you."

I stopped breathing and looked at him in shock," Did you..." He nodded as he stared deeply in my eyes. My brows furrowed with confusion, I closed my eyes," Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Because its the way I feel. I have felt that way for a while, actually," he said as he thought about it more.

"I can't..... I can't love you. I don't want to be broken.... again," I whispered as I got off of him and put my face in my hands.

"Wait! So you sit there and tell me that you have no feelings toward me even though we have a bunch of stuff in common, I helped you with your Mike problem, we kissed, I showed you the most secret place and most special place to me, one that I have never showed anyone, we kissed some more and got farther.... and then I help you with your friend.... you actually can sit there and tell me that you have no feelings toward me," he stood and yelled in anger. I stared at the ground.

"I do have feelings... I just-" he interrupted me.

"You just don't want to have feelings for me," he finished my sentence with the exact opposite of what I was going to say. He shook his head, "I'm going for a drive." I didn't stop him, he needed his space. Maybe driving would clear his head, I wasn't sure but I just couldn't fall in love. I didn't need someone else to break my heart. What really made me mad was he actually had the nerve to yell at me in the state that I was in, my ex boyfriend tried to rape me, he attacked me at school, and killed my best friend.... and he had the nerve to yell at me for not being able to get more heart ache? I wanted to scream in frustration. I pulled out my cell and stared at it... I needed to call him.

* * *

**E POV**

I drove as fast as I could. The streets were narrow stretches of black and yellow lines. I clutched the steering wheel, wishing that I could snap it in half. My knuckles were white with how strong my grip was on the wheel. I had to keep going, I had to go faster. I needed to leave. But I couldn't. Not when Bella needed me most, not now. I hadn't really given her time to think of a reaction, but that was definitely not the reaction I was hoping for. I was pissed as hell and rejection hurt like a bitch. Worse than I thought.

My cellphone vibrated in my glove box and I reached towards it, with my eyes still on the road. When I looked at the screen and saw that Bella was calling me., I didn't know if I should pick up, ignore the call, or just call her later. I answered it.

"What?" the question came out stronger than I intended.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Listen.... I don't want to talk about this- SHIT!!!" I dropped the phone as an elk ran right in front of me. I hit the male and it was sent right through the windshield of my car. I didn't have enough time to react. The impact sent me forward and the antlers pierced my chest with an enormous impact that made me gasp for air. I screamed in agony. I couldn't move, the body of the animal was against me with unbelievable strength and as my car came to a stop, I could hear Bella screaming on the other end of the phone. My body was frozen with pain, I tried to turn my head and I managed to dig the sharp horn farther into my shoulder. I cried out loud.

"Bella! I need you... to get me, go to..." I tried to breathe properly as I looked to the left and I could vaguely see the street sign it hurt like venom spreading through my shoulder. "Berryman Drive. Hurry.." I moaned as my head fell back. This could not be happening. I tried to swallow, but my throat felt tight, as if a constrictor was tightening around my neck. I tried to breathe, but my lungs were covered in cement and air couldn't get through. I tried to move, but the pain sent shakes down my body which made the situation worse.... I was basically immobile.

I tasted something metallic in my mouth and realized that it was my own blood. I tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to think about the thick texture oozing in my mouth. As I attempted to swallow it back it only caused me to cough and dig the antler farther in. I moaned, "God... dammit." I saw headlights with fatigue setting in at a fast pace. I tried to push against the darkness that was sweeping in.

I failed.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it. I tried to write as much as I could... and I had to do stuff... DO ME A FAVOR!!! LOOK UP FRAMING HANLEY!! If you have Framing Hanley somewhere in your pen name then you will have a role in my story.... The more stuff you have about them the larger the role!!! **


	18. Chapter 18: Alone in This Bed

**A/N: I love you guys! All of you are amazing and I can't wait.... its almost finished. :) Are you excited or what? haha!  
**

Chapter 18: Alone in this Bed

_2 months later..._

**B POV  
**

I have been waiting everyday for the past two months for a sign that Edward is getting better. Every time I thought about him, it brought tears to my eyes. He has been in a sedated coma for what seems like years and I couldn't stand it much longer. I would stay the night there and just watch him sleep. I couldn't do anything else, I couldn't think of anything else. I would sit in the same chair everyday and weep occasionally. I thought it was cute, the way he would snore softly. When they took out his breathing tube I knew that he was getting stronger, that he was still fighting. It gave me hope.

I would read to him and smile sadly when his mouth twitched at the funny parts. Carlisle said that he would give Edward five months..... five months and then he would pull the plug. I didn't want to think about that. Every day I saw him, I begged for God to let us switch spots. I would rather be on that bed than Edward, he doesn't deserve this.

On the night that Edward got in the wreck, I had finally convinced myself that I needed to let go of my stubbornness and live in the present. Not the future or the past. It would only disappoint me further. I would go to school, I would get stares of pity from all of Edward's friends and glares from the girls, I would go home and rush back to the hospital. It was a daily routine at this point. Charlie understood what I was going through and he would let me go, sometimes I would cook dinner for both of us just so I would spend time with him. As for the weekends I would just stay at the hospital, I would stay and watch over him. I hated feeling useless, I hated feeling so . . . alone.

That fateful night, I figured out that I did love him. It wasn't that brotherly love that I felt for Jacob but it was the feeling of love that made me want him close. The kind of feeling that made me want to kiss him repeatedly until I couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel the same because this was too..... huge.

Alice walked in, breaking me from my thoughts," Hey hun. You need to eat." she whispered. I shook my head and looked back at Edward, his brows were furrowed, as if he were confused or thinking hard. I smiled a little, maybe he was having a dream.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for days and I'm getting worried about you. You look so.... skinny," she pointed out. She walked in and had to literally drag me out of the room. I fought her, trying to stay in the room. I felt a gust of wind flow through my chest as I left my heart behind.

Alice lead me to the hospital cafeteria. It was quite small, they had the same white tile throughout the entire building. There was a small line of about three people, grabbing salads and sandwiches that looked, somewhat, edible. There was probably about six tables, all of which were empty and they were surrounded by plastic chairs. It had to be at least ten at night and you would think to see more people, but it was like a ghost town.

The small, black haired, girl lead me to the food line and we each got a salad with ranch dressing. We sat at the table and I picked at my food. She stared at me the entire time. It was about three minutes later that she spoke up, "Listen. He's going to be okay, but you're hurting him by not eating. So, EAT!" she demanded. I flinched a little and stabbed my fork into a lettuce leaf. I put it in my mouth and chewed it slowly. The food didn't settle my uneasy stomach. I felt like something was going to happen, something bad.

My eyes widened and I ran to the hallway, I walked slowly down and leaned over a bit to look for Edward's room. A few nurses flooded in, it only made my stomach hurt worse. I took off as fast as I could to Edward's room. Doctors surrounded him and filled his IV with some medicine in a syringe. His body shook and it looked like he was mumbling. I stood at the edge of the bed and nurses tried to escort me out, I basically screamed at him that if they took me away I would die. They let me stay.

"Edward," I screamed loudly. Once I said his name, the thrashing stopped and he calmed down a bit. His brows were still furrowed, then they eased and the beeping of monitors relaxed to its original noise. I sniffled a bit, the doctors asked me to stay with him if anything else happened. I nodded and went to his side. I knelt down and held his hand. His head turned from side to side and he mumbled something.

"Edward? Are you awake?" I asked. I was getting my hopes up for nothing. He was probably having a nightmare or something.

His head turned to the direction of my voice and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. He opened his mouth a little bit but closed it and licked his lips. I got an idea, " Edward, I'm going to ask you a question. Answer by squeezing my hand. Squeeze once for yes and two times for no."

He squeezed my hand gently. "Do you need anything?"

Once squeeze.

"Drink?"Two.

"Doctor?" Two.

"Your Dad?" Two.

"I don't know. Ummm..." He squeezed three times. I laughed sadly, "I don't know what that means."

He kept on squeezing, "Me?" I asked.

He squeezed a thousand times and I smiled. He wanted me. I leaned over him slowly and gently. My mouth was a centimeter from his and his breath was warm. I gently pecked him and his arms went around me. Dragging me on top of him. I squealed and he pulled me back to his mouth. He kissed me eagerly and with an undenying hunger. I sighed and he pulled me closer to him, until I could barely breathe. When I looked back to his face, his eyes were open and teasing, " Edward!" I cried out in joy. I hugged him tightly and he held my head close to him. I didn't want to move, in fear of waking up from this magnificent dream. I got off of him, trying not to disrupt the bandaging on his chest.

I was still close to him as I knelt by the bed, "How long have you been awake?"

"About..." he cleared his throat. I ran over to the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water. I held the straw to his mouth and he drank greedily. I smiled, I was happy that I could finally help. "About twenty minutes."

I looked at him curiously, "Then what was with the seizure?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't like you being away for too long." he smiled but he was a bit confused.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked sadly. I didn't really want to talk about it, I caused him such pain that night. I nearly killed him.

"Yeah." his tone was harsh with remembrance. I walked over and pushed the button to tell the nurses he was awake. "I remember your friend being shot by that... Mike. I also remembered the pool and Keri staying at my house. I remember telling you I loved you and then you completely rejected me." I hated how he used everything from the past and how his voice was so hard. I tried to speak and then a nurse came in.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" she asked professionally.

He nodded, "Please escort her out of my room." My heart shattered, right there. I felt tears slide slowly down my cheeks with shock, I never even had a chance to speak on my behalf. I said that I would escort myself out and Alice was waiting in the hall. She rushed to me, "Is he okay?" she looked scared for my answer. I nodded and told her that he was awake.

"Then why are you sad? This is what you have been waiting for," she smiled and pulled me into a hug. Alice and I had grown closer over the past few months. She was devastated about her brother and I told her everything that happened. How he told me he loved me, how he saved me from myself and how he brought my friends in without even knowing them. Keri ended up staying with Charlie and she would come to visit every now and again. Becca's funeral was set for a few months later and the thought of her being dead made me cry. Jasper and Emmett had turned into my older brothers, or rather bodyguards, they watched me at school and made sure that no one tried anything. I couldn't ask for anything more, they were all great, Edward's family was great to me, but just thinking his name made me sad.

I shook my head and pushed her away, "He doesn't want to see me. He hates me." I walked out of the building with nothing but a shattered heart. My heart shattered into a million pieces and those pieces shattered into a million pieces and those pieces shattered into a million pieces, leaving dust in my chest. I never thought that it would hurt to be pushed away. The numbness came back and I felt like it was the only thing that I could ever feel. I _would_ ever feel.

I walked down the dark street to my red truck that was parked at the end of the lot. The night was cold and the streets were wet. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked slowly to my automobile. I was just waiting for something to happen. I used to think that the damsels in the movies were retarded for walking around at night when they knew they were in danger. Now, I didn't know what to do. Mike could be anywhere or a robber could be lurking close behind, I became paranoid and I looked around me, expectantly.

An uneasy feeling went through my body, the kind of feeling that you're being watched. Being followed. I quickened my pace, barely but enough to get me to my car without anything happening, just yet. I put my keys in the ignition and my car rumbled in protest.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. I put my head on my steering wheel and tried again, lazily. It grumbled again but didn't start. I was beginning to give up. I grabbed my keys, got out of my car, and made my way home on foot. I kicked at the ground with anger. This was not my night!

Then, I had that feeling again. Someone was following me. Someone was lurking in the shadows, watching. I was getting nervous and I walked faster. This time, I heard the footsteps behind me. The low thumping sound of sneakers hitting the sidewalk. They were getting closer and the first thing that came to my mind was, Mike. I let the shiver run through my body as the name processed through my mind. For once in my life I begged that I was wrong.

**A/N: Oh no! I can't take much more.... -faints- What's going to happen? I wonder....**


	19. Chapter 19: Listen to Me, Mr Asshole!

**A/N: I love you guys! All of you are amazing and I can't wait.... its almost finished. :) Are you excited or what? haha! DUUUUDE! We have like two chapters or something. :)  
**

Chapter 19: Listen to me, Mr. Asshole!

Now the first thing that ran through my head was that I had pepper spray on my key chain. _I could use it for defense_, I thought. I knew that I wouldn't be able to run from him, I couldn't fight him, I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I stepped up my pace even more, but made it less noticeable. I turned the corner and made sure that whoever was following me couldn't see me. I ran. I pushed my legs into the concrete as hard as I could, I dodged mailboxes and cars... then as if God was sending a sign to tell me that he hates me, I trip over a crack in the sidewalk.

Twisting my ankle, I fell to the ground with a huff. Whoever was behind me ran towards me, I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. All I could see was a dark figure moving towards me, they put a hand over my mouth and started talking but I couldn't hear them over my panic. I thrashed my limbs at them, hitting and kicking them, there was a grunt as I accidentally kicked them in the groin. It was definitely a guy.

He doubled over with a groan and held his family jewels, he mumbled curses and I walked closer to see who it was. I held my pepper spray in front of me for protection. My hand was shaking in fear as I made my way closer to the culprit. "Who are you?" I asked, I tried to sound strong but my voice was shaky.

"Holy... Shit....." whoever it was, it wasn't Mike and I wasn't sure if I hurt a complete stranger or not. They slapped the pepper spray out of my hand and said, "You would miss me anyways. We all know how uncoordinated you are, god damn!" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice. I knelt beside him on the sidewalk to help up the man. When I put my arm around him to help him walk, we stumbled onto the corner by the street light. It was Jasper. I sighed in relief as I helped him down to the curb to sit.

"I am so sorry, Jasper. I thought that you were some stalker or Mike... or something," I apologized to the beautiful blonde boyfriend of my best friend. I never really got to talk to him, he was always a quiet one, but he was always nice to me and he watched over me as if I was his little sister so the most I could do was to help him.

"I'm fine....-deep breath- I just need to sit for a while," his hand was still holding himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the concrete. He took a few deep breaths for a while and then sat up slowly. He looked at me with a questioning look, "Is there a reason that you attacked me, like Jackie Chan, in the nuts?" he laughed a little but there was a little sweat on his forehead from the pain. It only made me feel worse.

"Yeah, about that.... I am really sorry. I thought that you were some serial killer coming to get me," I smiled shyly. I felt so bad that I kicked one of my really good friends in the nuts. I covered my face with my hands in shame. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder and grunted a little bit.

"Its fine. I'll just get some ice when we get home. Come on," his voice was hoarse. He stood up cautiously, just expecting to feel pain. But, if he did, he didn't show it.

We walked down the street back towards the hospital and I was beginning to get confused, "Why did you follow me?" I asked as I stared at my dirty old sneakers. He paused and then he spoke up, "Alice told me to keep an eye on you. I was just going to give you a ride but I didn't want to scream out your name and wake up the whole neighborhood." He shrugged his shoulders as he stared straight ahead, he looked like he was conflicted by his thoughts.

"There's something you want to talk to me about, isn't there?" My intuition took the best of me as I realized who I was talking to. Jasper, the boyfriend of one of the most nosiest girls on planet earth. But, I guess that is why I loved her. Love hurts sometimes but, I didn't want to think about that. Not when I was talking to Jasper.

"Yeah....umm...Alice wanted me to convince you to talk to Edward. He's being an asshole and you're the only one who can change that," he said in one breath. I laughed a little and he loosened up. I was really getting along with Jasper (except for the whole nuts accident) and now its all about Edward again.

"Listen, I think he needs his space," I shrugged casually. We kept on walking as I tried to think of what to say, I didn't want to say his name, it only caused more pain. "If he sends me out of his room for no apparent reason then obviously he doesn't want to see me. I tried to tell him my side but he doesn't want to hear it. It's no use to go there and try if it would just be a waste of my time!" I threw my hands in the air, this was getting way over my head.

Jasper stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, "He loves you! He's not used to that, he usually uses girls and then they're gone. He thinks that every girl he's with will leave, he isn't used to the feeling of wanting someone. He _needs_ you. I have known Edward for years and when he got to know you, I have never seen him so happy. There is no doubt in my mind that if you go in there right now and demand that you get your side out, he will listen. If he doesn't want to admit the fact that he is in love with you, then we will yank it out of him."

My eyes were wide in shock. I have never heard Jasper say more than five words since I have met him, and here he is, standing in front of me with a look of determination, telling me that Edward loves me. My mouth was hanging open and God knows how long we were standing there, waiting for my reaction. "I... Thank you." That was all I could get out, I was in shock.

Jasper nodded and fixed his jacket. I never really noticed how nice he looked, he had on a comfortable looking white, button up shirt with black slacks. His black jacket fit him nicely and he looked official. Then his phone went off, if was the scary suspense music from movies.

He pulled out his Razor and flipped it open, "Hi Alice!" I caught a fit of the giggles as he talked to her. I thought it was hilarious that his ring tone set to that song, she probably didn't know. "Yes.... I know.... thank you honey..... yes, she's right here.....she'll be there in a few seconds..... okay...... I love you too..... bye!" he hung up with a shake of his head. His girlfriend was definitely a different one, no doubt about it.

"Alice is getting antsy. So, for the love of god and all of us, will you go back in there and talk to Edward?" His brows were raised as he waited for my answer. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I thought about what I wanted to do. The first thing was to grab his IV and choke him with it, but I would never do that.... Edward was too fast for me to get it around his neck. Then I had a unrealistic way of things running through my head as well. I walked in there and yelled at him, walked out, and we never talked again. Who was I kidding? "Let's go!" I stepped up my pace to the hospital building in madness. I was going to give Edward a piece of my mind. There was no way in hell that he was going to sit there and think that all of this was my fault. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

I stomped through the sliding glass doors with a look of determination. I was going to make sure that he heard everything I was going to say, whether he liked it or not. Looking around the halls, Jasper had to literally jog to keep up, I searched for his room. When his door came into view, my eyes narrowed into slits. My hand pushed the door out of the way and it slammed into the wall with a loud thundering noise. Edward was in his bed, eyes wide and a book in his hands. Alice sat in a chair with a magazine frozen in her hands, Jasper sat next to her and watched as the show played out.

Edward's suddenly shocked face turned into a glare, "I thought I told you to-"

My face must of scared him because he stopped what he was saying and just stared at me, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN, MR. ASSHOLE!!! I will not sit here and let you blame all of this shit on me. I have been by you ever since this tutoring bullshit and I have helped you and visa verse. Do not think that just because you go and almost get yourself killed makes you some sort of royalty, what I can tell you is that you are a fucking royal pain in my ass! We have all been here, watching over you, just making sure that you were okay. God, " I through my hands in the air " You think that just because you say 'I love you' and I am a little shocked that a guy who has hated me since the first day we met just said that.... you don't even give me two seconds to say something on my behalf. You are such an imbecile! To think that I actually liked you, to think that I almost had sex with you.... to think that I almost said the three words, that I have never said to anyone other than my family, _to you_. People warned me, people tortured me because of you and here you are.... still telling me what to do from a hospital bed. You know what?! I'm not listening to you, you're listening to me, dammit! I had a lot of time to think about this and you know what...... I LOVE YOU!!!!! There I said it...So go fuck yourself for being such an asshole to me and everyone around you!!" I had tears streaming down my face in anger and Edward's face was contorted in pain, anger, shock and a bunch of other emotions that were just pissing me off even more. I walked out of the room and Edward called after me. He screamed so loud that I thought people would start to worry. But I didn't go back, I didn't even look back, he was going to suffer like I did. It was the only fair way to do this.

* * *

E POV

"BELLA!!!" I screamed as loud as I could for her. She ignored my calls and protests, Carlisle ran in with a look of worry on his face. His white jacket was tangled around his legs from his running.

"What's wrong Edward?" I didn't answer. I glared at Jasper who was sitting in the chair with the same look on his face, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. I was beginning to think that he was frozen like that, Alice was sitting beside him, her eyes were blinking in shock as she thought about what just happened.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again, I couldn't think of what to say. I couldn't trust my voice to say anything at the moment. So, Carlisle was still waiting for me to say something from the doorway, Jasper was still in shock and I was an asshole with a thinking problem. I rubbed my hands on my face as I tried to contemplate what just happened. My brain wasn't properly working and I was confused beyond words.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," Yeah right, I was dying inside at the moment. I sat in the very uncomfortable hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. I grabbed my book and looked at it, Romeo and Juliet..... I threw it against the wall as hard as I could, Alice and Jasper just watched my heart broke. _GOD DAMMIT!_ I couldn't do anything right, I tell Bella that I love her and I don't even give her time to think about it. She tells me she loves me and I don't do anything. What was wrong with me? I had some serious issues.

Jasper cleared his throat when Carlisle walked out of the room, "Bella's right you know."

"Shut up Jazz, I'm not in the mood for your lectures-"

Jasper interrupted me before I could get anything else out, "See, there you go again. The people that care about you and you care about, you shove them away because you don't want to get too close. Bella has liked you for a while and you like her, we all have seen it and its quite obvious due to T or D night, but that is besides the point, you need to stop this," he waved his hand at me, "this, this BULLSHIT... its getting annoying and we are all sick of it!" With that, he walked out of the room with Alice walking close behind him and they slammed the door as they walked out.

I put my face in my hands as I thought of everything. I couldn't stand this, I love Bella. I _need_ Bella. My family has always been there for me and I always shoved them away, I always had my walls up and for once, I needed to let them down to the ones I loved most. I knew that Bella was different and I didn't like it... maybe that was my sign that she was going to change my life. I wasn't sure, but god knows that she did change my life. Thank god! I just didn't want to be alone, I needed my family and I needed Bella. She watched over me while I was sedated and I treated her like shit.

The first thing I was going to do was tell Bella that I love her and make her mine. I was going to have her, I wasn't going to let her go. The thought of us together was warming, _I could so get used to this_.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it! See... it wasn't Mike. :P I love you all and I will update soon!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where Its Supposed to Be

**A/N: I am sooooo bored and I have a creative process flowing through me. ^_^ FEEL SPECIAL!!!! and Enjoy...**

Chapter 20: Everything is Where it Should Be

**Narrator's POV**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Edward was still recovering from the accident and has been staying home, only leaving the prison (is how he liked to put it), when he had a physical therapy meeting. Other than that, he didn't have much contact with people. He was getting sick of being under house arrest and he wanted to see Bella, it was killing him inside. He wanted her so badly that he could die!

Carlisle and Esme took away his car until they felt he was safe enough to drive again. They didn't need him in the hospital again. They made sure that he didn't go to school (or rather he did his school work at home) because they needed to take precautions with his injuries. It was still going to be a few more weeks before he would be able to go to school again and he had been doing most of his work from home, Jasper would give it to the teachers for him. Jazz never spoke a word to him when he came by, Jasper hasn't spoken to him since Bella chewed him out. He felt so antsy just to see her. To see her beautiful hair. Her chocolate colored eyes. The slight sway of her hips when she walks. Edward was getting a bit uncomfortable just thinking about her.

"Dammit." he jumped out of his bed, threw on some clothes and walked softly down the hall, making sure that Esme wouldn't hear him leave, Carlisle was working a double shift at work, but it was still early and school was still in. He just had to see her. He padded through the living room and grabbed his car keys off of the key holder by the garage door. Edward slowly opened the door just enough to squeeze by-

"Where do you think you're going?" Esme's voice was accusing and he knew he was busted. He closed his eyes and turned to his mother reluctantly. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. To his surprise, Esme was smiling. "I'm going to see Bella?" his statement came as a question. His mother's smile grew wider and she hugged him tightly.

"That's my boy. I'll tell Carlisle that you held me down and made me stay, while you left," she let go and pushed him out the garage door. Edward was confused beyond words as he stepped into his Volvo. He rubbed his hands on the steering wheel and it felt good to be back in his car. He put the keys in the ignition and moaned when it came to life. As he revved the engine, the garage door slid open and he peeled out of the garage. Carlisle had replaced the windshield with tinted, bulletproof glass and they fixed the seats and put new covers on it just in case there was another accident. He turned up the music and smiled as it sang words of encouragement. Somewhat . . .

_You were young, and so am I  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
I feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess, for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake for being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young, and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Though the meaning was a bit off, it still pumped him up to get the girl of his dreams. Forks High school was still in as Edward pulled into the parking lot. Kids were scattering around the building getting to their classes. It was a little after lunch and Edward knew exactly where Bella would be. Where it all began...

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

Bella was sitting at the lunch table filled with the Cullen kids, Jacob was on her right as well. They were chatting casually and Bella could feel Jacob's hand creep up to her thigh. She didn't make any move to shake it off, she didn't mind. Alice was talking about a sleepover at Bella's house that weekend and it would only be Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. No boys aloud! She emphasized on that!

The bell rang as they were finishing their conversation, Jacob escorted her to her class for Mike was back at school and everyone wanted to make sure that she would be safe. Last thing anybody needed was another person hurt, or even worse. . . It still pained Bella to think of Becca. Her funeral was next Sunday and Bella wasn't sure that she would be able to stand in front of everyone knowing that she was the reason for Becca's death. Jacob saw that she was a bit down and decided to create some small talk, "Have you seen any good movies?"

She thought about it, "No. I haven't been out of the house that much lately. Just been doing work and watching TV, I have a pretty interesting life don't I?" she asked sarcastically. Jacob had been trying to ask her out ever since . . . . Edward wasn't in the picture anymore. She was still in pain every time she through about him, so she didn't think about him at all.

Jacob chuckled and leaned against the frame of the door as they reached her class, "Maybe we can go to the movies sometime?" Bella smiled and shook her head.

"You will never give up will you?" she laughed a little and walked away. She wasn't going to promise anything, she wasn't sure about going out with guys just yet. She didn't like to look back on the last two guys.

As the class was about to start a man walked in with a note, "Bella Swan? You're wanted in the office." There was a chorus of 'ooohs' and little snickers as she walked to the front of the class to retrieve the small paper. She kept staring at it and realized that there wasn't a signature. She was in the middle of the hallway when she looked up with a gasp. "What. . . what are you doing here? You could get hurt." Edward was leaning against a set of lockers with a soft smile. She was still mad at him and she didn't want him to be here. Jacob was very protective of her lately and she didn't want a fight because she was having problems with people.

"I came to talk to you," he said as he pushed off of the wall.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you, dipshit?" a growl came from behind Edward. _Here we go_, was all Bella could think as she closed her eyes and with a groan. She did not need this and she just wanted to leave.

Edward was never the one to give up. . . ever, "What makes you in charge of her. . . you call me a dipshit? Look whose talking, dumb fuck!"

"Can we _not_ do this in the hallway?" Bella asked as she attempted to split them up.

"Stay out of this, Bella!" they scream in unison. She threw her hands up and walked back to her classroom, they didn't even know she left. Bella walked back into her English class without a word. Mike glanced at her with a smirk but kept his mouth shut. . . smart boy. She sat down with a huff and blocked out everything around her, she hated it when guys get into testosterone fights. She rolled her eyes at that, everything was quite uneventful and passing by without much care.

As the bell rang to signal the students to leave Bella felt someone tap upon her shoulder. She looked at the culprit and saw that it was Mike. "What do you want?" she demanded, trying to make herself tough. She knew that Mike saw right through her tough composure and at the scared and vulnerable girl that hid inside.

"Don't kid yourself, you're not as strong as you look," he hissed and softened up a bit. "I want to apologize for being an asshole to you. I don't take rejection well-"

"WHAT?! Are you serious!? YOU KILLED MY FRIEND-" Bella screamed as Mike clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the lockers. She breathed heavily as she tried to push him away, but his body was solid and she couldn't fight any longer.

"You little bitch, everyone thinks you're so special," he smirked as he moved his face closer to her. "I thought you were so gorgeous, just like the others, boy was I wrong. Say I'm right and that you're a worthless piece of shit."

She closed her eyes and all the pressure left her. Mike was thrown to the ground with a brutal force, making Bella off balance. Edward was punching Mike with no intention of stopping while Jake helped Bella to her feet. Edward grabbed Mike by the lapels of his jacket and brought Mike's face to his. "I'm right and you're a worthless piece of shit!" Edward growled at Mike as he punched him square in the jaw. Jake was talking of the phone with the cops and they said that they were on their way.

"Edward, come on, lets get Bella out of here," Jacob said as he put a hand to Edward's shoulder. Edward stopped with his fist in midair and met Bella's scared eyes, he stood up smoothly and walked to Bella. Jacob crouched by Mike and whispered in his ear, Bella wasn't sure of what he was saying but by the look in Mike's eyes. . . it wasn't too pleasant. Mike reached into his pocket as Jacob stood and turned his back towards him. In his hand was a silver pocket knife. Bella ran past Edward and Jacob, kicking Mike in the face before he could dig the sharp object into Jacob's leg. Mike's head twisted to the side and he was out like a light. The sirens soon came and she stumbled back to Edward and Jacob so she could feel safer. He was never going to give up.

* * *

The cops questioned all three of the teenagers for some reason behind all of this business. Bella told them everything, that she was almost raped, Edward saved her, Mike killed her friend and almost stabbed Jacob. Edward told them everything that he knew and Jacob told him all of the things that he got from the sidelines. Mike was sentenced to ten to life in prison for attempted rape and manslaughter. Bella could finally sleep at night.

As the trio left the station, their families were waiting out front. Jacob was being lectured by Billy for whatever reason, Edward was being hugged by his family and Charlie was leaning against his Cruiser with a worried look as Bella ran to him for a comforting hug. Her lip was a bit swollen because of Mike but she didn't care, he was gone and everything was better now, for now.

Bella pulled away from Charlie and met Edward's eyes, for the first time in her life she could finally say that those eyes were smoldering and the best shade of green known to mankind. They walked to each other in a brisk pace and met each other in the middle, Edward's hands went around her as Bella's arms went around his neck. He spun her in circles as flashbacks ran through their heads about everything that has ever happened. Edward let go of Bella and she wished to be closer, he dropped to one knee and in front of everyone, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He pulled out a little black box as she put her pale hands up to her lips. He waited for her answer and before he could do anything, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him fiercely. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes, I don't want to lose you ever again!"

He held her close as they laid in the middle of the Police Station's parking lot. After a while of people clapping and a few profanities, they got up and went to the Cullen's house for a little get together. Esme made some food for everyone, Jacob chatted casually with Charlie, Billy, and Carlisle about football, Emmett was whispering, GOD KNOWS WHAT, into Rosalie's ear, Jasper and Alice were talking about the future and feelings, while Bella and Edward snuck to the backyard and to the secret pool.

"This is crazy! I'm getting married," she smiled at Edward as she laid in his arms. She stared at the sky while he rubbed her back in soft circles. He reached up and kissed her collar bone.

"_We're _getting married," she smiled even more at Edward's correction. She turned towards him and kissed him passionately as he pulled her closer. He was untying her silver bathing suit top until she pulled away. He looked at her with his brows furrowed.

She smirked at him and whispered, "Let's get wet!" They laughed as they jumped into the pool with a scream. The day was wonderful as everything was set back to the way things should have been, happy and amazing, rather than everything had been, confusing and complicated.

Edward and Bella married on June 7th of 2006, they had one girl and they named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Jacob ended up being Bella's best friend and loving her like a sister. Edward became a doctor rather than a professional baseball player and they live happily in the Cullen's residence in Forks, Washington. Carlisle had been offered a job in New York for being the best doctor in the United States and he refused it to stay with Esme and his family. They ended up giving the house to the kids and they come to visit on the holidays from Amsterdam. Emmett and Rosalie got married soon after Carlisle and Esme left. Alice and Jasper married a year later. The Cullen house has been a lovely place where everyone has lived for years and plan to live there until the day they die.

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Please review, for I am finished with this story! :P Or am I? Muahahahahah!!!**

_Ten years later. . ._

"Mommy?" Renesmee called out to Bella as she cooked eggs and bacon for everyone.

Bella glanced at her from below her arm, "Yes dear?"

Renesmee shuffled her feet as she gulped, "I like a boy!" she said quickly, Bella laughed in a short burst. Emmett came down the stairs, "Do I smell bacon?" he laughed as he rubbed his hands in preparation.

Bella pulled the pan away from the stove and poured the grease down the sink as she held the bacon up by the spatula. Alice skipped down the hall and sniffed at the air, "Yummy." she licked her lips as she grabbed everyone plates and silverware.

Emmett helped setting the table while everyone else busied themselves with other kitchen duties, "I wonder. . ." everyone stopped and looked at him curiously. "If a spoon was gold. . . would it still be called 'silverware'?" he raised a brow as he examined the kitchen utensil. Bella shook her head as she finished cooking. Renesmee jumped in her seat while everyone filed in. Edward came in and wrapped his arms around Bella as he kissed her neck softly. He took his seat at the head of the table while everyone sat in their usual seats.

Everyone was eating their morning meal when Bella spoke up, "Honey?" Edward looked up from his plate and glanced at Bella. "Did you know that Renesmee has a little crush on someone?" Edward choked on his food as she finished her sentence. Bella casually ate while Renesmee stared at her mother with her eyes and mouth wide in shock. "MOM!" she yelled. "Did you really need to say that to dad? I'm thirteen, I can tell him myself."

Edward took a quick swig of his water and gasped for air, "What?!" he demanded. Bella rolled her eyes and kept on eating.

"I like a boy at school," she said weakly. By the expression on her father's face, she could have sworn that steam was coming out of his ears. Emmett was laughing hysterically while Alice and Rosalie were trying to stifle their giggles. Jasper just smiled while he ate. Bella just kept on eating her omelet, she expected this reaction.

"No!. . .NO NO NO! I forbid you to date," he growled as he threw his napkin on his plate. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down Bella. "Don't you agree honey?"

"Don't drag me in this one. I think she is capable of making her own mistakes and decisions. Who are we to decide who to like?" she smiled across the table at him and he softened a bit. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to get the paper." Bella rose from her seat and made her way to the living room.

Jasper laughed, "I think that vein in your forehead is going to burst if you don't relax, Edward." Everyone started laughing hysterically and Renesmee quickly ate, hoping to finish her food and run.

"I get to meet him before you actually go out with him, he so much as leaves a scratch on you. . . he is DEAD! Who is he anyway?" Edward bellowed as he grabbed both his and Bella's plate and put them in the sink. Everything was perfectly fine until. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella let out a shrill scream from the living room. Everyone was out of their seats in a matter of seconds. Knowing Bella, she could have tripped over her own foot and caused a fire by how clumsy she was. This was an agonized scream and it sounded like she was crying. She stared at the newspaper in her hands with wide eyes filled with terror. Edward ran to her and demanded that she tell him what was wrong. She held out the paper and he took it, "Oh no!" he shook his head closed his eyes.

Emmett grabbed it and read it out loud, "Prisoner escapes Brungham County Jail. Mike Newton was sentenced ten years to life and somehow managed to escape his cell in the middle of the night. . . blah blah blah. . . the last thing found in his cell was a note saying 'Bella Swan is mine!'" Everyone grew quiet as Emmett finished reading. Renesmee finally spoke up and everyone jumped at the sound of her voice, "Whose Mike?"

**A/N: :) I hope you enjoyed NLFOE! So long and. . . all that good stuff!! Thank you everyone! READ FRENEMIES!!! :)  
**


End file.
